Matrimonio o Convivencia
by dany16
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger se casó con Draco Malfoy, se habló de la boda de la década. Draco se convirtió en el Heredero de un imperio, y Hermiones se transformó en la esposa perfecta. Pero ella estaba enamorada de su marido, aunque para él su matrimonio era solo un asunto de negocios,y herederos. Hermione no quería tener un hijo como si fuera parte de un trato comercialADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Hermione Granger se casó con Draco Malfoy, se habló de la boda de la década. Draco se convirtió en el Heredero de un imperio, y Hermiones se transformó en la esposa perfecta. Pero ella estaba enamorada de su marido, aunque para él su matrimonio era solo un asunto de negocios, sexo y herederos. Hermione no quería tener un hijo como si fuera parte de un trato comercial, pero si no lo hacía su atractiva hermanastra estaría deseosa de ocupar su lugar...

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Herms paró el coche en medio de un atasco, miró su reloj nerviosa y golpeó los dedos rítmicamente en el volante.

En una hora tenía que ducharse, lavarse el pelo, secarlo y peinarlo, maquillarse, vestirse y recibir a los invitados a la cena. El quedarse detenida diez minutos en medio del tráfico no formaba parte de sus planes.

Miró sus manos pintadas y arregladas: no había almorzado para ir a la manicura. Había tomado una manzana a media tarde, lo que no podía considerarse un adecuado sustituto de una comida.

El coche de delante comenzó a moverse. Ella lo siguió, pero al cambiar el semáforo tuvo que volver a pisar el freno.

A ese paso, le costaría dos o tres intentos pasar la intersección, pensó. Debía haberse marchado antes de la oficina para no verse afectada por la hora de más tráfico. Pero su cabezonería no se lo había permitido.

Como era la hija de John Granger, no le hacía falta trabajar. Sus propiedades, una extensa cartera de acciones y una apreciable renta anual la situaban en la lista de ricas mujeres jóvenes de Londres.

Además, era la esposa de Draco Malfoy, y su puesto de asesora ayudante de dirección de las Empresas Malfoy- Granger era visto muchas veces como una muestra de nepotismo.

Herms apretó el acelerador con satisfacción, pero tuvo que volver a parar.

El teléfono móvil sonó. Ella contestó automáticamente.

-Hermione

.

Había una sola persona que se negaba a usar su diminutivo: Mónica.

-¿Estás conduciendo?

-Estoy retenida -contestó, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de la llamada de su madrastra. Mónica no llamaba nunca para saludarla simplemente.

-Tifanny viene esta tarde. ¿Te importaría que fuese a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

Los años pasados estudiando para se una señorita con buenos modales la hicieron contestar cortésmente.

-No, en absoluto. Estaremos encantados de que venga.

-Gracias, querida.

La voz de Monique sonó suave cuando colgó.

Estupendo, se dijo, mientras llamaba a Marie para decirle que pusiera otro plato en la mesa.

Suspiró. Esperaba que el hecho de que fueran trece personas no fuera mala suerte en ningún sentido, pensó después de colgar.

El tráfico empezó a moverse.

John Granger se había casado hacía diez años con una divorciada de veintinueve años con una hija pequeña y aquello lo había llenado de alegría. Monique era muy sociable, igual que él, y una anfitriona excepcional. La pena era que el afecto de Monique no había llegado hasta la hija de su esposo. Ella había tenido entonces quince años, y había sentido la superficialidad de su madrastra. Se había pasado seis meses preguntándose por qué, hasta que una amiga había dicho algo acerca de las características de una relación disfuncional desde el punto de vista psicológico.

Como respuesta, Herms había decidido destacar en todo lo que hacía. Como consecuencia había terminado la carrera con un expediente académico insuperable en Administración de Empresas. Había estudiado idiomas, y había pasado un año en París y otro en Tokio antes de volver a Londres a trabajar para una empresa rival. Luego se había presentado al puesto en Malfoy- Granger y lo había ganado, gracias a su experiencia y eficiencia.

El pensar en el pasado tenía un cierto peligro, pensó Herms, mientras se metía en una calle de un barrio exclusivo, lleno de casas lujosas que se escondían detrás de altos muros, y adornadas con árboles frondosos.

Después de recorrer unos cien metros, paró. Apretó un mando a distancia y las puertas de hierro forjado se abrieron para que pasara. Un camino en zigzag la llevó hasta una casa de estilo mediterráneo de dos pisos, enclavada en un hermoso paisaje, lejos de la carretera. Habían sido cuatro parcelas con cuatro casas adquiridas por Lucios Malfoy, que habían sido demolidas para dar lugar a una casa de miles de dólares con magníficas vistas del puerto. Diez años más tarde, se habían agregado habitaciones para invitados y garajes para siete coches, remodelado la cocina y techado terrazas y balcones. Los jardines tenían fuentes, pistas deportivas, estanques de adorno y terrenos inspirados en el campo inglés, con arbustos y árboles.

Era una pena que Luicius y Narcissa Malfoy hubieran tenido un accidente de coche semanas después de terminados los arreglos.

Sin embargo, Lucius había conseguido después de muerto lo que no había conseguido en sus últimos diez años de vida: su hijo y heredero había vuelto de América y había tomado las riendas de Malfoy- Granger

Herms puso el coche entre el Jaguar de Draco y un Bentley negro. No estaba el coche que Draco usaba todos los días para ir a la ciudad.

Las puertas del garaje se cerraron. Draco recogió su maletín del asiento de atrás y salió del coche en dirección a una puerta lateral donde tocó unos botones, activando con ellos el sistema de seguridad que daba entrada a la casa. Aunque la palabra mansión era más adecuada para definirla, pensó Herms.

Llamó por el teléfono interior a la cocina.

-Hola, Marie. ¿Está todo bajo control?

Los veinte años de trabajo al servicio de la familia Malfoy le permitían contestar con una risita ahogada y un:

-Sin problemas.

-Gracias -contestó Herms, agradecida, antes de correr por el pasillo hacia una escalera caracol que subía a la planta de arriba.

Marie estaría poniendo los últimos toques a la cena de tres platos que había preparado. Su esposo, Serg, estaría probando la temperatura de los vinos que Draco había elegido para que se sirvieran, y Sophie, la asistenta por horas, estaría terminando los últimos toques en el comedor.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era bajar, perfectamente arreglada, cuando Serg atendiera el timbre de la puerta e hiciera pasar al primero de sus invitados al salón, en unos cuarenta minutos o algo menos.

La madre de Draco había elegido moqueta de colores pálidos y pintura suave en las paredes, para contrastar con los muebles de caoba. En los dormitorios, la pintura de las paredes hacía juego con las cortinas y los edredones. Cada habitación era diferente.

El dormitorio principal estaba situado en el ala este de la casa. Tenía puertas acristaladas que daban a dos balcones desde los que se veían hermosas vistas del puerto. Durante el día eran unas vistas panorámicas, y por la noche se transformaban en un espectáculo mágico de luces y neones intermitentes en la distancia.

Herms se quitó los zapatos, las joyas y la ropa y se dirigió a una habitación casi tan grande como el dormitorio. Era un baño lujosamente decorado en mármol color marfil con una bañera enorme y un compartimiento con dos duchas.

Diez minutos más tarde Herms salía del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo delgado y otra a modo de turbante en la cabeza.

-¿Va todo bien, Herms? -preguntó Draco, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata. Draco tenía un cuerpo duro... y musculoso y una cara cuyas facciones denotaban el origen andaluz de sus ancestros. Tenía los ojos Grises y una mirada intensa que jamás se dulcificaba ni ante un hombre ni una mujer.

-¿Qué pasa con el «Hola, cariño, estoy en casa»? -bromeó ella.

-¿Seguido de un beso de bienvenida? -bromeó él, quitándose la camisa y abriendo la cremallera del pantalón.

Ella sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, que sentía un nudo en el estómago, y su cuerpo se veía atraído por aquella presencia. Pero era todo físico.

Herms se puso una bata de seda. No era más que la atracción de aquella potente masculinidad, pensó.

Se quitó la toalla y se secó el pelo.

Se distrajo al ver a Draco desnudo caminando hacia la ducha. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos; y su cuerpo se veía reflejado. Era un cuerpo bien formado; de formas masculinas muy atractivas. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Luego, las puertas de cristal se cerraron tras él.

Herms se cepilló el pelo con fuerza innecesaria, con tristeza y rabia súbita.

Hacía un año, dos meses y tres semanas desde que se habían casado, y aún no podía controlar el efecto que causaba en ella en la cama o fuera de ella.

Tenía el pelo húmedo aún. Su color castaño parecía más oscuro, resaltando su tez clara y sus ojos marrones.

Con expertos movimientos se recogió el pelo. Luego, empezó a maquillarse.

Minutos más tarde, oyó que dejaba de sonar el agua. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la línea del ojo y no mirar cuando Draco salió del pedestal de mármol y empezó a afeitarse la barba de un día.

-¿Has tenido un mal día? -preguntó Draco

Herms detuvo sus movimientos un momento.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos -comentó Draco mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla.

Herms lo miró por el espejo.

-Tifanny va a venir a cenar. Es una invitada de último momento.

Draco paró la máquina de afeitar y estiró la mano hasta el frasco de colonia.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Soy capaz de aguantarme y asesinar los monstruos que llevo dentro.

-¿Habrá espadas verbales en el postre? -dijo Draco con humor sardónico.

Se sabía que Tifanny era incapaz de perder una oportunidad, y Herms sabía que aquella noche no sería una excepción.

-Intentaré ser civilizada.

Draco miró las curvas del cuerpo delgado de Herms. Luego la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-¿El objetivo es ganar otra batalla en una guerra que continúa?

-¿Te ha presentado batalla alguien alguna vez, Draco? -Herms dejó el maquillaje en el cajón de sus cosméticos y se aplicó barra de labios.

Él no contestó. No hacía falta que dijera que era un hombre temido y respetado por sus colegas, y que nadie le tomaba el pelo.

Herms se puso una estrecha falda larga de seda negra y una blusa escotada sin mangas. Completó su atuendo con zapatos de tacón, un colgante con un diamante en forma de pera y unos pendientes a juego.

Luego se miró al espejo y después se puso perfume Le Must de Cartier.

-¿Estás lista?

Herms oyó su voz y lo miró. Aquella imagen de Draco casi le quitó el aliento.

Draco tenía una fuerza especial, algo casi animal, que la ropa elegante apenas neutralizaba. Era algo irresistible para casi cualquier mujer.

Se miraron un momento.

Ella le envidiaba aquel control, y se preguntaba qué cosa podría hacérselo perder.

-Sí, estoy lista -ella sonrió y lo precedió al salir de la habitación.

La escalera principal, de mármol, llegaba a la planta baja cubierta parcialmente por una alfombra, los suelos eran de mármol y daban luminosidad y sensación de amplitud al vestíbulo de entrada al edificio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color marfil, cuya uniformidad se veía interrumpida por puertas de madera tapizadas, objetos de arte, y algunas vitrinas.

Sonó el timbre cuando Herms puso el pie en el último escalón de la escalera.

-Es hora de que empiece el espectáculo -murmuró Herms al ver a Serg caminar hacia las puertas de entrada.

-El cinismo no te queda bien -dijo Draco.

Ella lo miró con orgullo y le dijo:

-Te prometo que me portaré bien -sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

-Estoy seguro... -dijo él.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en la piel de Herms.

-¡Charles! ¡Andrea! -exclamó Draco cuando Serg anunció a los primeros invitados-. Venid al salón, os serviré una copa.

El resto de los invitados llegaron a los pocos minutos, y Herms representó su papel de anfitriona a la perfección, sonriendo todo el tiempo, y esperando que llegasen Monique y Tifanny acompañadas de su padre.

A Monique le gustaba hacer una entrada triunfal, y su llegada solía estar cuidadosamente estudiada y ocurrir en el momento más oportuno para que causara un gran impacto. No solía llegar excesivamente tarde, pero la hora de llegada estaba al límite de lo socialmente aceptado.

El anuncio de Serg coincidió con las expectativas de Herms. Pidió disculpas a los invitados con los que estaba conversando y fue a saludar a su padre.

—John —rozó la mejilla del hombre con los labios y aceptó el firme apretón en su hombro como respuesta. Luego, se dirigió a su madrastra para aceptar de ella un beso en el aire-. Monique -sonrió mientras miraba a la deslumbrante mujer que estaba al lado de Monique-. Tifanny, ¡qué alegría verte!

Draco se unió a ellos y le puso una mano en la cintura. Una sensación perturbadora que parecía un modo de infundirle seguridad y también una advertencia secreta; aparte de producirle una reacción de atracción, lo que en aquel momento era totalmente secundario.

Draco saludó afectuosamente a su padre, con sincero encanto a su madrastra y con afable tolerancia a Tifanny.

Monique sonrió dulcemente en respuesta. Tifanny, en cambio, respondió con su felino arte de seducción; una habilidad que parecía deleitarse en practicar con cualquier hombre de más de veinte años, sin importarle su estado civil.

-Draco...

Con una sola palabra, Tifanny lograba transmitir todo un mensaje, y aquello la enervaba.

La presión de los dedos de Draco aumentó, y Herms le sonrió, ignorando el fuego en las profundidades de aquellos ojos grises.

La cena fue un éxito. Habría sido difícil hasta para el paladar más exigente encontrarle un defecto, tanto en la preparación como en la presentación de la comida, y los vinos que la acompañaron.

Draco era un anfitrión ejemplar, y su habilidad para recordar acontecimientos y cifras, combinado con su memoria fotográfica era una garantía de que la conversación fuera amena y variada. Los hombres buscaban y valoraban su opinión sobre los negocios, y lo envidiaban por su atractivo con las mujeres. Éstas, por otra parte, buscaban llamar su atención y codiciaban el lugar de esposa que Herms ocupaba junto a él.

«Una pareja creada en el Paraíso», habían dicho las revistas de cotillees en su momento. «La boda de la década», habían titulado varias revistas de mujeres, adjuntando una gran variedad de fotos.

Sólo los románticos habían aceptado la imagen idílica que habían dado los medios de comunicación mientras que la alta sociedad del país entero había visto lo que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de cuento de hadas.

El matrimonio de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger había sido el producto de la estrategia de John Granger para cimentar su imperio financiero y que se forjara en la siguiente generación con un heredero.

La razón por la que había participado Draco estaba clara: él quería conseguir el control total de Malfoy- Granger. La bonificación era una atractiva mujer joven muy adecuada para engendrar la prole necesaria.

La aceptación de Herms había estado motivada en parte por un deseo de satisfacer a su padre y por un reconocimiento realista de que, dada su enorme fortuna, habría pocos hombres, si había alguno, que pudieran desechar la ventaja social y económica que suponía ser el yerno de John Granger y que no quisieran casarse con ella por interés económico también, y Draco era uno de ellos.

-¿Vamos al salón para tomar el café?

Las palabras de Draco llamaron su atención. Herms se puso en pie y dijo sonriendo:

-Estoy segura de que Marie debe de tenerlo listo.

«Es un tesoro inestimable esa chef». «Una velada maravillosa», le dijeron con cortesía los invitados.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y agradeció:

-Gracias. Se lo diré a Marie. Le gustará saberlo.

Lo que era verdad. Marie valoraba su alto salario y la posibilidad de vivir en una casa separada. Eran las ventajas de aquel empleo, y su gratitud estaba reflejada en sus esfuerzos culinarios.

-Has estado bastante callada en la cena, querida.

Herms oyó la voz de Monique y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Te parece? -preguntó sonriendo Herms.

-Tifanny está un poco dolida, me parece -sonrió Monique.

-¡0h, querida! ¡Parecía disfrutar tanto! –exclamó Herms.

Monique la miró con ojos nublados. Herms no sabía cómo lo hacía. «Realmente tendría que haber sido actriz», pensó Herms.

-Tifanny siempre te ha considerado como una hermana mayor -dijo Monique.

No había nada de afecto familiar en lo que Tifanny sentía por Herms. Otra cosa muy distinta era su relación con Draco.

-Me halaga mucho -dijo Herms amablemente, sosteniendo la mirada torva de Monique. Se habían quedado un poco aparte de los invitados, que estaban saliendo del comedor, y no podían oírlas.

-Ella te aprecia mucho.

Lo dudaba. Herms siempre había sido vista como una rival, y Tifanny era la digna hija de su madre. Se vestía y arreglaba con cuidado, se perfumaba, y se lanzaba a su misión de seducir. Jugaba, sonreía, y disfrutaba de la caza hasta que encontraba al hombre adecuado.

Herms se libró de dar una respuesta porque Marie le ofreció un café al entrar al salón. Agradecida, aceptó el café.

Alzó la taza con serenidad y sorbió.

-Si me perdonas... Tengo que hablar con John.

Era casi medianoche cuando se fueron los últimos invitados, ni demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde para una fiesta a mitad de semana.

Herms se quitó las sandalias y atravesó el salón. Sentía un peso en la cabeza; una tensión acumulada desde la nuca hasta el cuello.

Sophie había recogido las tazas de café que quedaban y los vasos de licor. Por la mañana, Marie dejaría el salón limpio y en perfecto orden.

-La velada ha sido todo un éxito, ¿no crees? -comentó Draco

-¿De qué otro modo iba a ser? -contestó ella mirándolo.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos y critiquemos un poco a nuestros invitados? -dijo él con docilidad.

-No particularmente.

-Entonces, te propongo que vayas al dormitorio y te metas en la cama.

Ella alzó la barbilla un segundo y luego dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y que me prepare para complacerte?

Draco la miró con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Enseguida, se apagó y se acerco a ella con gráciles movimientos de pantera.

-¿Complacerme?

Estaba muy cerca de ella. Su fragancia masculina mezclada con su colonia derrumbaban sus defensas y daba en el blanco de su feminidad. No le hacía falta tocarla. Y lo sabía.

-Tu apetito sexual es... -Herms hizo una pausa, luego agregó-: Voraz.

El alzó una mano y le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Es privilegio de la mujer la no aceptación.

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente. Vio las pequeñas arrugas en el extremo de sus ojos, los finos contornos de su boca, aquella boca que exploraba tan bien las curvas del cuerpo de ella.

-Y costumbre del hombre emplear métodos desleales para convencerla -dijo Herms

Draco le acarició la mejilla, el cuello, y le soltó el pelo.

Cayeron juntos a la alfombra. Él le peinó el pelo castaño con los dedos. Entonces bajó la cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía la caricia de sus labios alrededor de su oreja. Él siguió hasta su boca. Ella tembló y quiso recuperar el control.

Debía de decirle que parase, decirle que estaba cansada, inventar un dolor de cabeza, por ejemplo.

No quería pasar por el momento de después de hacer el amor; pasar por la experiencia de sentirse feliz y saber al mismo tiempo que la lascivia no podía sustituir jamás al amor.

El cuerpo de Draco se movió contra el de ella. Hubiera querido defenderse, pero no podía luchar contra la fuerza de las caderas de Draco mientras él se apoderaba de su boca y la poseía, suavemente al principio, luego apasionadamente, de tal modo que ella se rindió.

A ella no le importó sentir las manos de él acariciando su falda, y menos cuando le acarició las nalgas y la alzó contra él.

Ella curvó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Él la llevó a su dormitorio.

Herms estaba ardiendo de pasión, deseaba dolorosamente sentir su piel, quitarle la corbata y desabrocharle los botones de la camisa hasta sentir el vello de su pecho musculoso.

Herms deslizó su boca por el cuello de Draco.

En un momento dado, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, sin ropa, al igual que él, y gimió de placer cuando él la echó en la cama.

Sin preliminares, rápido, violentamente. Luego, él podría tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

«Ahora», pensó. Pero no, lo había dicho en voz alta, porque él se rió descaradamente.

Él se hundió en ella y observó las delicadas facciones de su cara mientras ella lo aceptaba, y se aferraba a él.

Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, y ella sintió que él volvía a moverse, se retiraba, volvía a entrar más profundamente, lentamente, con un ritmo que la hizo arder. Su experiencia, la habilidad de sus dedos, aquella boca erótica se combinaban para volverla loca y hacerla llegar hasta el límite del placer sexual y hacerla rogar más... Y cuando llegaba al éxtasis, no sabía si lo odiaba o lo amaba por lo que le hacía sentir. Buen sexo. Sólo era eso, pensó con tristeza, mientras se adentraba en el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

VOGEL, por la línea dos.

La oficina de Herms estaba situada en un piso alto de una obra de arte arquitectónica del centro de la ciudad y tenía una gran vista panorámica.

Era una bonita mañana de un día de verano. El cielo estaba azul y el sol iluminaba el puerto de Londres.

Herms volvió a regañadientes a su escritorio y levantó el auricular para atender la llamada.

Cinco minutos más, tarde lo volvió a colgar, convencida de que ninguna mujer debería tener que cruzar guerras verbales con un arrogante macho sexista cuyo único objetivo en la vida era criticar a las mujeres.

Le apetecía un café caliente, dulce y fuerte. Se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo en lugar de que se lo llevara su secretaria. Tenía que examinar varios expedientes. Extrajo las carpetas pertinentes y las dejó en su escritorio.

Sonó la línea privada. Contestó con la idea de que se iba a encontrar con la voz de John o de Draco. Una posibilidad más remota sería que fuera Marie, y más remota aún que fuera Monique.

- Herms -su voz era inconfundible.

-Tifanny... -dijo Herms contrariada.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas?

Postergar la invitación no resolvería nada. Echó una ojeada a la agenda.

-Puedo verte a la una - Herms nombró un restaurante exclusivo cerca de la oficina-. ¿Haces tú la reserva, o la hago yo?

-Mejor la haces tú, Herms -contestó Tifanny -. Tengo una cita con mi agente. Es posible que llegue tarde.

-Tengo que volver a mi oficina a las dos y media -le advirtió Herms.

-En ese caso, dame diez minutos de cortesía. Luego, pide, si quieres.

Herms colgó el receptor, pidió a su secretaria que hiciera la reserva, tomó su café, y luego centró toda su atención en el trabajo hasta la hora de arreglarse y salir del edificio. Se retocó el maquillaje y salió.

Diez minutos más tarde, Herms entró en el restaurante. El maítre la saludó afectuosamente y la acompañó personalmente hasta la mesa. Pidió agua mineral y miró la carta. Eligió una ensalada César y fruta.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde de la hora en que habían quedado, Tifanny apareció en el restaurante, dejando una estela de carísimo perfume a su paso. Un vestido ajustado marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo delgado. Era alta, de piernas largas y delgadas; el maquillaje y el pelo oscuro recogido realzaban sus facciones exóticas.

No se disculpó por llegar tarde. Herms observó en silencio cómo pedía una ensalada diferente a la suya y fruta fresca.

-¿Cuándo tienes el próximo trabajo?

-¿Tienes tantas ganas de que me marche? -preguntó Tifanny con una sonrisa felina.

-Es una pregunta de cortesía -respondió con amable burla.

-¿Seguida de otra acerca de mi profesión?

Herms conocía bien los progresos de su hermanastra en su carrera de modelo. Monique no perdía la oportunidad de contar el ascenso de su hija en su carrera.

-Fuiste tú quien quiso quedar para almorzar –dijo Herms. levantó la copa a propósito y sorbió. Luego, la volvió a dejar en la mesa.

Tifanny la miró achicando los ojos.

-Nunca hemos sido amigas...

En privado, Tifanny siempre había demostrado ser una arpía vengativa.

-Tú hiciste todo lo posible por destrozar cualquier iniciativa por mi parte de ser amigas.

-Quería ser el centro de nuestra compartida familia, querida. Número uno -dijo Tifanny. Golpeó con las uñas el borde de la copa.

Herms cortó un trozo de melón.

-¿Qué te parece si me dices el propósito de esta cita?

-Monique me dijo que John está cada vez más nervioso y preocupado porque no cumples el trato.

El melón era suculento, pero de pronto pareció perder el sabor.

-¿De qué trato estamos hablando?

-Del necesario heredero de Malfoy-Granger

Herms la miró fijamente mientras ponía el tenedor en el plato.

-Me parece que es un tema que no te concierne, Tifanny.

-¿Tienes problemas, querida?

-El único problema que tengo es ese interés que demuestras por algo que no es asunto tuyo.

-Es un asunto de familia -respondió Tifanny con deliberado énfasis.

El respeto hacia los dueños del restaurante evitó que le tirase una copa de agua fría a su hermanastra.

-¿De verdad? Me cuesta pensar que mi padre te envía a ti como mensajera en un asunto tan personal.

-¿No me crees?

-No -el precio de su valentía podría costarle caro, ¿muy caro?, se preguntaba Herms.

-Querida -el tono paternalista implicaba lo contrario del afecto-, la única diferencia entre una hija y una hijastra es un documento de adopción legal –hizo una pausa-. Monique podría convencer fácilmente a John de que lo iniciase...

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto aquel plan siniestro?

-El testamento de John es muy claro. Monique hereda la residencia principal, las obras de arte, las joyas, y una generosa cantidad anual. Las acciones de Malfoy-Granger pasan a mí directamente.

-¿Crees que no sé eso? - Tifanny pinchó la ensalada-. Pero se te escapa algo...

No, no se le había escapado.

- Draco -agregó Herms.

-Muy inteligente, querida.

-Quieres ser su querida...

Tifanny se rió sin humor y contestó:

-Su esposa.

-Apuntas alto.

-A lo máximo, cariño.

Herms sintió la tentación de causar un incidente con el café caliente o el agua helada, le daba igual.

-Pero hay un problema. Él ya está casado –dijo Herms.

-Pero puede quedar libre fácilmente.

-Pareces muy segura -dijo con serenidad, aunque estaba furiosa por dentro.

-Un hombre rico quiere una anfitriona ejemplar en el salón y una prostituta en la cama - Tifanny se miró las uñas pintadas perfectamente, luego miró a Herms -. No puedo imaginar que la pasión sea tu fuerte.

Herms no pestañeó casi.

-Quizás te equivoques.

-¿De verdad? No sé por qué no te creo.

Herms llamó al camarero, pidió la cuenta y firmó la tarjeta de crédito. Entonces, se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

-Será mejor no volver a tener este tipo de encuentros. ¿No crees?

-Querida, yo estoy sin trabajar ahora, ¿y qué mejor que tomarse un descanso en la propia ciudad de una? -la miró con satisfacción-. Como familia que somos, debemos mirar la una por la otra. ¡Los acontecimientos sociales son tan interesantes!

-Y tú quieres estar presente en todas las reuniones y eventos -respondió Herms burlonamente.

-Por supuesto.

No quería agregar una palabra más. Era mejor irse en silencio dignamente.

Al volver la estaban esperando tres mensajes. Dos de ellos eran por asuntos de negocios. Los contestó e hizo las anotaciones pertinentes en el ordenador antes de ir a su teléfono privado.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras esperaba que contestase Draco.

-Malfoy -su voz era profunda y mantenía un leve acento americano que se le notaba más por teléfono.

-Has llamado cuando estaba fuera...

Herms se imaginó a Draco poniéndose cómodo en su silla de piel.

-¿Qué tal el almuerzo? Draco

-¿Hay algo que no sepas? -preguntó ella apretando el teléfono.

- Tifanny preguntó por tu número de extensión -dijo él, imperturbable.

Cualquier excusa era buena para ponerse en contacto con Draco, pensó Herms en relación a su hermanastra.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Draco.

-El almuerzo estuvo bien. ¿Has llamado por eso?

-No. Para hacerte saber que no voy a estar para cenar. Un asociado de Taiwán quiere invertir en propiedades y me ha pedido que le recomiende un agente inmobiliario de prestigio. Sería descortés por mi parte no presentarlos en una cena.

-Muy poco cortés -dijo ella solemnemente-. No te esperaré despierta.

-Será un placer despertarte -bromeó él.

La llamada terminó. Herms sintió un estremecimiento al recordar las numerosas ocasiones en que la había despertado el tacto de sus labios y cómo ella se había regocijado en recibirlo.

Hizo un esfuerzo y colgó. El resto de la tarde se concentró en el trabajo.

Eran casi las cinco y media cuando abandonó el edificio y, aunque el tráfico era denso, empezó a aligerarse.

Al bajar del coche notó que el sol estaba caliente, y que el nivel de humedad era alto.

Tomó una bebida fría y luego decidió hacer unos largos en la piscina. Eso la relajaría.

Se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia la cocina.

Marie estaba terminando de preparar un plato frío.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere más que una ensalada?

Herms se sirvió un vaso de zumo de manzana y luego se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Sí -contestó Herms, y tomó un trozo de mango de una fuente hermosamente decorada, que contenía lechuga, nueces, queso fresco-. ¡Está estupendo!

Marie la miró.

-Hay fruta fresca y helado después.

Herms tomó el zumo.

-Creo que me cambiaré y me daré un baño.

La idea de nadar y de quedarse al sol un rato le resultaba decididamente atractiva.

-¿Por qué no terminas con esto, Marie? No hace falta que te quedes sólo para aclarar los platos y meterlos en el lavaplatos.

-Gracias -contestó el ama de llaves, complacida.

No era la primera noche que Herms pasaba sola, y no sería la última.

-Vete. Te veré en el desayuno mañana.

Marie se quitó el delantal y lo dobló.

-Serg y yo estaremos en casa, si nos necesita.

-Lo sé -contestó Herms amablemente.

Al rato se fue arriba y se puso un bikini negro, se extendió crema protectora solar y bajó con una toalla y una bata a la piscina.

Dejó la bata y la toalla en una silla y se zambulló. Luego empezó a nadar. Hizo unos largos y se puso de espaldas, disfrutando de aquella quietud.

Era una forma estupenda de relajarse física y mentalmente, pensó. Y de ver las cosas con la suficiente objetividad. Incluso el almuerzo con Tifanny, aunque tal vez eso fuera demasiado.

No era difícil calcular el siguiente movimiento de su hermanastra, dada la agitada vida social de la sofisticada élite de la ciudad.

Malfoy-Granger era el soporte económico de varias obras de caridad, y Draco seguía la tradición de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo astutamente que los negocios se hacían tanto en la oficina como en los eventos en los que se recaudaban fondos para obras de caridad.

La idea de tener que ver a Tifanny en alguna reunión o fiesta no le hacía ninguna gracia, y menos aún tener que aguantar las indirectas de Monique.

¡Maldita sea! Así no podía relajarse. Herms se dio la vuelta y nadó hasta el borde de la piscina. Salió y se secó.

Decidió comer fuera, al lado de la piscina. Llevó la ensalada y un vaso de agua helada a la mesa que había allí.

La vista del puerto era espectacular. Se quedó observándola un rato.

Cuando terminó de cenar, se hizo un café. Eligió algunas revistas y volvió afuera a mirar la puesta de sol. El color anaranjado que se iba transformando en rosa mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte, una luz opaca luego hasta que llegaba la oscuridad.

Se encendieron las luces de la piscina dándole un color turquesa.

Hojeó las revistas. Había una reseña sobre un gurú que hablaba de la superficialidad de una sociedad en la que nunca se podía estar seguro de que un amigo lo fuera de verdad y no por interés.

Leyó después un artículo sobre una madame de alta sociedad que procuraba prostitutas a ricos y famosos por un precio astronómico. Lo seguía otro sobre celulitis, que le pareció demasiado prosaico. Pasó a la sección de viajes. París, una ciudad sin igual, tanto por la elegancia de sus mujeres, como por su comida. Estaba de acuerdo. Recordó los momentos vividos en París. Un joven estudiante que casi la había llevado a la cama. Se rió por dentro.

-¿Un artículo interesante?

Herms alzó la mirada al oír aquella voz profunda, y se encontró con Draco asomado al salón de ocio.

Llevaba la chaqueta al hombro y se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa de algodón azul.

-No sabía que fuera tan tarde -dijo Herms mientras lo veía acercarse.

-Son poco más de las diez -se quedó de pie al lado de ella-. ¿Recuerdos agradables?

Herms lo miró.

-Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y yo era muy joven.

-Pero lo suficientemente mayor como para aceptar las atenciones de un joven -dedujo Draco con cinismo y sentido del humor-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ron -dijo ella sin dudarlo-. Era muy romántico y sus besos eran estupendos. Visitamos juntos las galerías de arte y tomamos café en numerosos bares. Los fines de semana iba a visitar los viñedos de su familia. Era gracioso -recordó aquella familia numerosa, las comidas compartidas con toda aquella gente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «gracioso»?

-Tenía una madre muy estricta, que quería casarlo con la hija de un vecino vinicultor. Una chica de habla inglesa como yo, aunque fuera rica, podría haberlo convencido de irse a vivir a la otra punta del mundo.

-¿Se casó con la hija del vinicultor? –preguntó Draco, entretenido y divertido con la historia.

-Sí.

-¿Lo amabas?

-Éramos buenos amigos.

Evidentemente no había sentido lo que sentía por Draco, pensó ella.

-¿Y os separasteis con tristeza cuando tuviste que marcharte?

Ella sonrió antes de contestar.

-Prometimos no olvidarnos el uno del otro. Durante un tiempo nos escribimos cartas muy poéticas.

-¿Y las cartas se fueron haciendo más cortas, menos y más espaciadas?

-Eres terriblemente cínico.

-Realista -la corrigió.

Herms cerró la revista y la dejó encima de la mesa. Con una elegante economía de movimientos se levantó, alcanzó el albornoz, se lo puso y se lo ajustó a la cintura.

-¿Quieres café?

-Sí, por favor.

Herms fue hacia la cocina. Draco la siguió. Puso café en la cafetera y la encendió.

La cocina estaba equipada con todas las modernidades concebibles.

Herms sacó dos tazas de café del armario.

-¿Qué tal la cena?

-¿Te interesa realmente? ¿O lo haces por hablar de algo?

Ella se preguntó si Draco se daría cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella. En la cama, seguramente lo notaba. Pero probablemente fuera de allí, no. Seguramente Draco estaba más interesado en crear un imperio económico que en analizar las relaciones con la gente.

-Interés real -contestó ella.

-Comimos comida asiática en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. El asociado recibió una buena impresión, y el agente ganará una buena comisión.

-Le habrás ofrecido tu jet particular, lo que te llenará de prestigio frente al asociado taiwanés, que en contrapartida te recomendará a sus conocidos –dijo ella secamente.

Draco se sonrió con picardía.

-Eso se llama preocuparse de los negocios.

-Y los negocios son lo más importante.

-¿Es ésa una afirmación o una queja?

Ella lo miró y dijo:

-Se sabe que los beneficios han sobrepasado las estimaciones en los últimos años. Los continuos éxitos de Malfoy-Granger son atribuidos a tus incansables esfuerzos.

-No me has contestado la pregunta.

-¿Y por qué iba a quejarme? -le preguntó ella.

-Es cierto. Tú tienes intereses en la empresa de la familia.

-En más de un sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La demora en dar un heredero a John parece ser tema para conjeturas familiares.

A Herms le pareció ver un brillo de rabia en la mirada de Draco, pero inmediatamente desapareció bajo una máscara impenetrable.

-¿Es un tema que Tifanny ha querido recordarte? - Draco le acarició la mejilla.

-Sí.

Draco deslizó la mano hacia abajo y le acarició un pecho, jugó con el borde de su bikini, luego con el pezón duro. Luego, la retiró.

-Hemos estado de acuerdo en que el control de la natalidad era una prerrogativa tuya -dijo Draco.

Ella tragó saliva, lamentándose del modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto de aquellas manos.

-Tu hermanastra está demasiado pendiente de sí misma como para perder la oportunidad de empezar un juego verbal. ¿Quién ganó?

-Ambas nos retiramos con heridas superficiales -dijo Herms solemnemente.

-¿Puedo saber cuándo continuará el juego?

-¡Quién sabe!

-¿Y el arma?

Ella sonrió.

-Es Tifanny. Y tú el premio. La adopción legal por parte de John la convertiría en una Granger. Nuestro divorcio sería una mera formalidad para que pasara a llamarse Malfoy.

Draco alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Debo deducir que no te alegra eso?

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero hubiera gritado que no.

-¿Crees que te escogí como esposa con ese propósito, con el futuro de Malfoy-Granger en mente?

-Los matrimonios son manipulados por los ricos por numerosas razones. El amor no es un requisito necesario.

Draco permaneció impasible y dijo:

-¿Y lo que compartimos en la cama? ¿Cómo lo definirías?

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-La maestría de la experiencia.

Él la miró con dureza un instante. Luego, sus ojos se suavizaron.

-¿Quieres decir que me relegas al puesto de semental?

Ella cerró los ojos. «¡Dios santo!», pensó.

-No. No -dijo ella.

-Me alegro de que seas tan misericordiosa.

Estaba enfadado, era evidente.

De todos modos, ¿qué había esperado? ¿Que le dijera que ella era demasiado importante como para que otra ocupase su lugar?

-El café se ha hecho ya.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la tarea de servir el café y agregar azúcar.

Draco tomó una de las tazas.

-Me llevaré el café al despacho.

Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba de la cocina: sus hombros anchos...

«¡Maldita sea, Tifanny!», pensó Herms. Tiró el café en el fregadero y dejó la taza en el lavaplatos. Luego, apagó la cafetera, las luces de la cocina y se fue arriba.

Subió a la habitación, se quitó el bikini, abrió la ducha, y se metió dentro.

Se acostó después de la ducha y leyó un rato.

No supo a qué hora se había acostado Draco, ni lo sintió abandonar la cama temprano por la mañana. Cuando se despertó, el único signo de su presencia que descubrió fue su almohada y la huella de su cuerpo en la sábana.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Herms miró el reloj y gruñó. Eran las siete y media. Hora de levantarse, de ducharse, de tomar el desayuno y de internarse en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Por suerte era viernes y tenía el fin de semana por delante.

Draco había aceptado una invitación para ir a jugar al tenis aquella noche a casa de Blaize Zabini, director de contabilidad. Al día siguiente irían al estreno de una representación al Centro de Ocio Londres

.

La posibilidad de que Tifanny descubriera sus planes para la noche de aquel día era remota, pensó Herms mientras se sentaba al volante. Y no era muy probable que Monique consiguiera una entrada para el estreno con tan poca antelación.

Era un día hermoso y el aire aún no se había llenado de contaminación a aquella hora de la mañana.

Herms dejó el coche en el aparcamiento, donde la saludaron los guardias de seguridad. Luego, le dieron la bienvenida en Recepción al pasar hacia su despacho. Al llegar, su secretaria la saludó cordialmente, con un café en una mano y un cuaderno de notas en la otra.

A medida que fue pasando la mañana Herms intentó no pensar en la noche anterior, pero no lo consiguió.

Al terminar el día se alegró de volver a casa.

El coche de Draco estaba aparcado en el garaje cuando llegó. Se puso nerviosa al entrar.

Fue a ver a Marie a la cocina. Luego, subió a cambiarse.

Draco se estaba quitando la corbata cuando llegó a la habitación.

-Llegas temprano a casa -la saludó.

Ella lo miró.

-La cena estará lista a las seis.

-Eso me dijo Marie -Draco empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Herms siguió sus movimientos. Luego volvió a mirar sus facciones. No había nada que expresara su estado de ánimo.

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas -dijo Herms.

Él sonrió débilmente.

-¿Se trata de buena educación, Herms? –Draco se quitó la camisa y se puso un polo de color oscuro.

-Simplemente de sincero remordimiento –dijo ella.

-Aceptada la disculpa.

Ella respiró, después de haber mantenido la respiración durante un buen rato.

-Gracias.- Herms fue hacia el espacioso ropero que formaba una pequeña habitación, recogió el equipo de tenis y unos pantalones de lino y una blusa.

Oyó el ruido de la máquina de afeitar mientras se vestía.

-¿A qué hora quieres salir?

-A las siete y cuarto.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras. Comieron la ensalada de pollo que había preparado Marie, bebieron agua mineral y luego tomaron fruta fresca. Una comida ligera que cena completada con una cena después del último partido de tenis.

Conversaron sobre negocios y sobre la agenda de la próxima reunión.

Blaize y Pansy Zabinni residían una casa vieja restaurada. Tenía hermosos jardines y un cuidado parque con arbustos y setos. Las pistas de tenis no hacían más que agregar perfección al paisaje.

Había unos pocos coches cerca de las pistas. Herms salió del Bentley mientras Draco sacaba sus bolsas de deporte del maletero.

Jugar al tenis como acto social tenía sus propias reglas, de acuerdo con los gustos del anfitrión y con el número de participantes.

Los compañeros de juego eran elegidos por los participantes, y se suponía que dos vueltas de dobles mixtos precederían a dos vueltas de dobles femeninos y terminarían con dos vueltas de dobles masculinos.

Herms y Draco fueron nombrados en primer lugar para jugar con una pareja a quien Herms no conocía. Los cuatro eran buenos jugadores, pero Draco tuvo la altura, la fuerza y la habilidad como para hacer lo que quiso con la pelota, y salieron victoriosos al final del juego, con una puntuación de cinco a dos.

Hasta que apareció Tifanny, con un aspecto sensacional, con ropa de tenis de diseño, deslumbrando a todos los presentes.

-Siento llegar tarde -sonrió.

-Los mixtos acaban de terminar -le informó Pansy-. Ahora les toca a las chicas.

Tifanny se dio la vuelta hacia Herms.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañera de juego? Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Herms no sabía bien a qué se refería. Tal vez estuviera hablando de algún partido que hubieran jugado durante las vacaciones del colegio.

Pansy las puso juntas en la segunda vuelta. Herms aceptó una bebida fría. Los invitados se volvieron a reunir mientras. Los hombres formaban dos grupos, y casi enseguida Tifanny logró la atención de Herms.

-He pasado una tarde estupenda llamando por teléfono a amigos y poniéndome al corriente de todas las noticias.

-Y una de ellas fue el partido de tenis en casa de los Zabinni, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Vamos con los demás?

Pasó media hora hasta que tomaron posición en la pista. Sus oponentes tenían un nivel parecido al suyo, pero al final ganaron.

Sirvieron mariscos al final del juego, seguido de café.

Herms suponía que Tifanny iba a intentar llamar la atención de Draco. Lo que no se imaginó fue que iba a chocar su brazo y le iba a tirar el café.

-Estoy bien -dijo Herms cuando Draco fue hacia ella. Sólo se había manchado los zapatos.

-Podrías haberte quemado -comentó Tifanny, aparentemente preocupada.

-Por suerte no ha sido así.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? -le preguntó Pansy-. ¿Quieres más café? ¿O algo más fuerte? -agregó con una sonrisa.

Herms se sintió tentada, pero no por las razones que imaginaba su anfitriona.

Herms negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Gracias, de todos modos.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando se sentó en el coche de Draco.

-¿Qué pasó en casa de los Zabinni?

Herms esperó que el coche alcanzara velocidad antes de contestar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no sueles ser torpe.

-¡Ah!

-¿Fue por culpa de Tifanny?

-No lo sé.

-Ella estaba de pie a tu lado.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Herms entró primero en la casa. Draco se quedó metiendo el coche en el garaje.

Ella subió a la habitación y se desnudó. Luego, se metió en la ducha.

A los pocos minutos, Draco se unió a ella. Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, salieron juntos y tomaron una toalla.

A Herms le resultaba casi imposible ignorar la presencia de Draco, sobre todo de un Draco desnudo. Y no podía evitar la aceleración del latido de su corazón, ni sentir el calor que se iba apoderando de ella al iniciar su ritual nocturno.

Cuando se giró hacia la puerta una mano se posó en su brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

Ella maldijo la fragilidad que sentía frente a su mirada y que no pudiera ocultarla.

Pero deseaba el calor de sus brazos, la satisfacción de su boca. Herms alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, luego dibujó el contorno de sus labios con su dedo.

Él tomó los dedos de ella en su boca, y los mordió suavemente. Aquel gesto hizo que ella sintiera un fuego en su interior.

Herms lo atrajo hacia sí, y disfrutó del calor de su cuerpo masculino contra el de ella, de su fragancia, del beso apasionado que le borró todo pensamiento.

Ronroneó de placer cuando él la llevó a la habitación y la echó en la cama.

Si los compromisos de los negocios no se lo impedían, Draco solía pasar los sábados en la pista de golf mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer las cosas que no había podido realizar durante la semana.

Algunas veces iba al cine por la tarde o almorzaba con amigas.

Aquel día decidió comprarse algo de ropa y acudir a la peluquería y al salón de belleza.

Volvió a casa a las seis de la tarde. Draco estaba entrando con su coche también y lo siguió.

Él se quedó esperándola.

-¿Has tenido un buen día? -preguntó ella mientras salía del coche.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-He ido de compras -le señaló las bolsas que estaban en el asiento de atrás.

Draco parecía relajado. Su fuerte masculinidad despertó en ella una profunda respuesta al pasar por su lado para recoger las bolsas.

Tal vez algún día dejara de sentir aquello, pensó ella.

Eran más de las siete cuando se marcharon al Centro de Ocio.

A Herms le encantó el show. El hecho de que Tifanny no estuviera por ningún sitio agregó placer al espectáculo, un placer que se repitió al día siguiente cuando Herms y Draco quedaron con unos amigos para navegar.

El lunes prometía ser un día de mucho ajetreo, pensó Herms al llegar a la oficina y reunirse con su secretaria.

La mañana transcurrió de prisa metiendo datos en su ordenador. Necesitaba concentración, y ni siquiera hizo un descanso para tomar café.

Terminó después de mediodía. Sólo le quedaba revisar el trabajo después de comer. Pero no saldría fuera a almorzar, decidió. John le había pedido los datos para el día siguiente a la una. Pero quería dárselos esa misma tarde.

Se levantó de su escritorio para tomar el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que su secretaria le había dejado en el pequeño frigorífico. Tomó una botella de zumo de manzana y volvió a su asiento.

Después de almorzar, se sintió con energía suficiente nuevamente.

Sonó el teléfono. Se limpió las manos en una servilleta de papel y lo atendió.

-Es Liliane Evans -le dijo su secretaria.

Herms se sorprendió y se alegró a la vez.

-Pásamela.

Dos segundos más tarde, exclamó:

-Lily, ¿dónde estás?

-En casa. He llegado ayer por la mañana de Roma.

-¿Cuándo quedamos?

Indudablemente se verían. Habían compartido el mismo internado, las mismas clases y ambas tenían una madrastra. Era algo que las había unido siempre.

Lily se rió.

-Esta noche, si Draco y tú vais a la exposición de Theo.

-Las exposiciones de Theo tienen un lugar especial en nuestra agenda -rió Herms.

-¿Irán John y Monique?

-Y Tifanny -agregó Herms. Enarcó una ceja ante la ruda respuesta de Lily-. Las niñas buenas no maldicen.

-Ésta sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva molestándote tu querida hermanastra?

-Una semana.

-Le gusta ir de diva -comentó Lily-. He tenido la desgracia de tener que compartir unas cuantas pasarelas con ella en Italia.

-Gracioso.

-No mucho. Al menos no es la gracia que te hace reír. Tengo que darme prisa ahora. Nos veremos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Espero ansiosa que llegue el momento -le aseguró Herms y colgó.

Se quedó pensando en los recuerdos compartidos con Lily, los tiempos vividos con ella en vacaciones en el extranjero, invitadas de honor en los compromisos de ambas, y damas de honor en las bodas de cada una de ellas.

Volvió al ordenador e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en las cifras.

Una hora más tarde, imprimió el trabajo y pidió a su secretaria que hiciera copias para John y Draco y que se las entregase. Estaba bastante satisfecha del resultado. Había logrado la reducción de un punto de porcentaje en las negociaciones con la empresa de leasing de coches de Malfoy- Granger, ahorro que serviría para incentivos al personal sin un coste adicional para Malfoy- Granger, y sin perder las ventajas en los impuestos.

Llegó a casa hacia las seis de la tarde.

-Draco ha llamado -le dijo Marie cuando Herms, apareció en la cocina-. Tardará unos veinte minutos más en llegar.

El tiempo suficiente como para ducharse y lavarse el pelo.

-Huele muy bien -le dijo a Marie.

-Espárragos con salsa holandesa, carne con verduras, y tarta de limón de postre.

Herms tomó un vaso y fue al frigorífico a buscar agua helada.

-Llegaron varias invitaciones por correo. Están en el estudio.

-Gracias.

Minutos más tarde, Herrms se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Luego, se puso ropa interior limpia, vaqueros y una blusa amplia. Se recogió el pelo en un moño. Se aplicó crema en la cara y un toque de color en los labios y decidió que estaba lista.

Draco entró en la habitación cuando ella salió.

Él sonrió y ella le preguntó:

-¿Una reunión que se demoró?

-Dos llamadas telefónicas y un atasco -dijo él.

-La cena estará lista en diez minutos –comentó ella yendo hacia la puerta.

-Tenía esperanzas de poder compartir la ducha contigo.

-Demasiado tarde.

-¡Qué pena! -sonrió él.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

-Una ducha fría te ayudará.

-Esto también -dijo él, y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella sintió que se iba abandonando a aquel placer. Gimió suavemente. Cuando él alzó la cabeza, sintió que el latido de su corazón se había acelerado, y su piel estaba tibia. Sus labios temblaron cuando él se apartó.

-No juegas limpio -lo acusó ella temblorosa, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Ve a ver a Marie -le dijo él sonriendo pícaramente-. Iré enseguida.

La cena fue deliciosa.

-¿Café? -preguntó Marie.

Herms miró el reloj. Tardaría media hora en vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse.

-Yo no, gracias -dijo.

-Café solo para mí, por favor -dijo Draco cuando Herms se levantó de la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Herms se puso unos pantalones de seda rojos con una camisola a juego y una chaqueta. Era un conjunto deslumbrante, completado con sandalias de noche y un bolso a juego, que destacaba su pelo castaño y su piel.

Se maquilló cuidadosamente, y se cepilló el cabello para llevarlo suelto.

Se miró al espejo. En él se reflejaba una mujer segura y joven, cuya ropa y joyas ponían de manifiesto su riqueza. Tenía un aire de frialdad y serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-¿Has escogido el color a propósito? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me da la impresión de que quieres decir algo con ello.

-¡Qué percepción!

Draco llevaba un esmoquin oscuro, una camisa blanca y una pajarita.

¡Era casi un pecado que un hombre irradiara semejante grado de química sexual!, pensó ella.

Tenía un aire de depredador peligroso.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

-Excitación -contestó ella.

-¿Por la exposición de Theo?

-Naturalmente.

-Podemos llegar tarde -sugirió Draco burlonamente.

Ella sonrió.

-Theo sufriría una decepción.

Y Tifanny también, pensó ella.

-Podría arreglarlo haciendo una compra exorbitante.

Ella se quedó pensativa, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Las bromas se pagan caras -dijo él.

-Ya estoy arrepentida.

-El arrepentimiento va perdiendo validez con cada hora que pasa -él vio un brillo de duda en los ojos de Herms. Le acarició la mejilla, pero se reprimió el beso que le habría dado.

Herms recogió su bolso y salió de la habitación. Cuando salieron de la casa, se sentó en el Jaguar en silencio.

-¿Cómo reaccionó John a tu propuesta? -preguntó ella. Hablar de negocios era algo que no entrañaba ningún riesgo. Draco la miró.

-¿Quieres hablar por hablar?

-Puedo preguntárselo a John -respondió ella.

-Vuelo a Melbourne dentro de un par de semanas.

Aparentemente, Draco se iba solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

-Tres o cuatro días.

Debía de estar acostumbrada a sus ausencias. Sin embargo, siempre lo echaba de menos. Sintió ganas de decírselo, pero hacerlo hubiera sido admitir algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Fijó la vista en la carretera. La luz del verano tardaba en desaparecer totalmente.

El tráfico a esa hora era mínimo y llegaron sin demora. Había un aparcamiento privado junto a la galería de arte, y Draco dejó el coche allí.

Herms salió del vehículo. Se trataba de una noche más en la que debía fingir que todo era como parecía ser: una pareja feliz; una mujer feliz.

Tenía mucha práctica en ello, se dijo.

El dueño de la galería los recibió efusivamente. Era un hombre sofisticado, tanto en su manera de vestir.

-Queridos míos, ¿cómo estáis? -les dijo al verlos.

Herms aceptó un beso en cada mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Bien, gracias, Theo... -respondió ella serenamente.

-Eso es bueno -tomó la mano de Draco-. Hay algunas obras maravillosas. Al menos una de ellas estoy seguro de que despertará gran interés. Te la mostraré a ti personalmente. Pero primero un poco de champán, ¿Oui? -tomó dos copas de una bandeja que llevaba un camarero. Luego le ordenó a un camarero uniformado que llevara una selección de entremeses-. Salmón ahumado, anchoas... -le indicó al camarero.

Herms se sirvió un canapé de salmón ahumado decorado con queso cremoso.

-Delicioso

-Gracias, querida -dijo Theo-. Y ahora, mezclaos con la gente. Conocéis a casi todo el mundo. Estaré con vosotros más tarde.

Ella se movió, consciente del interés que causaba entre la gente. Era el momento de sonreír, y saludó a los invitados con simpatía innata, deteniéndose para conversar de temas frívolos a cada paso.

¿Cuánto tardaría en entrar Jonh con Monique y Tifanny? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Veinte?

Fueron veinte minutos.

-Hola, querida -su padre le apretó la mano y luego saludó a su yerno.

-Monique... -Herms la saludó con el beso en el aire de costumbre-. Tifanny...

Tifanny llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, que le marcaba todas las curvas y que dejaba en evidencia la ausencia de sujetador.

Todos los hombres la miraron.

Pero Herms sabía que su objetivo era Draco.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Herms oyó aquella pregunta de Tifanny y supo inmediatamente que iba dirigida a Draco.

-Sí, uno o dos cuadros.

-¿Vas a comprar? -preguntó Monique.

Herms se preguntó si John sabría lo que estaba maquinando su hijastra.

-Posiblemente. Los números cinco y treinta y siete -agregó Draco.

-Herms, ¿por qué no llevas a Monique y a Tifanny a dar una vuelta por el salón? -sugirió John- Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con Draco.

¿No se daba cuenta su padre de que la estaba arrojando a los leones?

-Las chicas pueden ir -dijo Monique dulcemente-. Yo quiero hablar con una amiga que no he saludado en años.

Herms sonrió y le dijo a Tifanny:

-¿Comenzamos?

Llegaron enseguida al cuadro que había elegido Draco.

-Va a dar luminosidad a una de las paredes de la oficina -dijo Herms.

-No te molestes, Herms -dijo Tifanny con tono de aburrimiento-. Estas exposiciones son horribles.

-Pero socialmente estimulantes, ¿no crees?

-Monique vino a hacerse ver, y...

-Y tú también -agregó Herms.

-Por Draco -dijo Tifanny.

Herms sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Debiste suponerlo, ¿verdad?

-No esperaba otra cosa.

-Entonces nos comprendemos.

Herms extendió una mano hacia una fila de cuadros.

-¿Fingimos que miramos los otros cuadros expuestos? -Tifanny sonrió-. Eso te dará un tema de conversación luego.

-Tifanny era una actriz consumada, pensó Herms. Ninguna persona en aquel salón hubiera imaginado que había enemistad entre las hermanastras. Y a ella le disgustaba participar en la farsa.

Dieron una vuelta, se detuvieron y examinaron cuadros antes de volver adonde estaban Draco y John. Monique no estaba a la vista.

-Una elección maravillosa, Draco -dijo -Tifanny en tono seductor-. Hay una escultura que quedaría estupenda en un rincón de tu oficina. Debes venir a verla -se dio la vuelta hacia Herms-. Es muy espectacular. ¿No es verdad, querida?

-Espectacular -repitió Herms, tomando una copa de champán de una bandeja que llevaba un camarero.

Miró a su marido. A Draco parecía hacerle gracia aquella situación.

-Entonces tendré que echar un vistazo -dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no conversas con John, querida, mientras llevo a Draco a ver la escultura? –Sugirió –Tifanny

-Tifanny e se ha transformado en una muchacha muy atractiva -dijo John.

Herms inclinó la cabeza.

-Muy atractiva, sí -repitió Herms.

-Y con mucho éxito también.

-Sí -Herms bebió champán.

-He mirado el informe que me enviaste. Es excelente.

-Gracias -contestó Herms intentando no mirar hacia Draco.

-Tienes la integridad de tu madre, y su estilo -dijo James amablemente-. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Herms. Y de lo que has conseguido.

Herms le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero.

-John...

Herms se dio la vuelta al oír una voz desconocida, sonrió y se quedó de pie al lado de su padre mientras éste hacía las presentaciones.

Era un socio, preocupado al parecer por las próximas elecciones al estado. Con una excusa, Herms se alejó de los dos hombres y se marchó a la otra punta de la sala. Se paró a saludar a algunas personas a las que conocía. Luego, se acercó a volver a mirar un cuadro que le había llamado la atención.

-Herms.

-¡Lily! -saludó efusivamente a la modelo pelirroja-. ¡Tengo la impresión de que hace siglos que no nos vemos!

-Mucho tiempo... Los pases han sido demoledores, y... la familia desalentadora.

-¿Quedamos para almorzar para conversar de todo esto?

-¿Mañana?

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Herms. Y le nombró un restaurante de moda cerca de su oficina-. ¿Alas doce y media?

-Hecho -contestó Lily y le tomó el brazo-. ¿Quieres que observemos el intento de -Tifanny de tenderle una trampa a Draco?

-No -contestó Herms.

-Entonces hagamos algo inesperado y miremos los objetos de arte por si hubiera un talento oculto entre ellos. Debe de haber alguno, ¿no?

-Lo importante es el ojo de quien lo contempla. Es él quien ve la belleza -dijo Herms solemnemente mientras iban de un cuadro a otro.

-Los precios son escandalosos -opinó Lily en un aparte-. ¿Ha habido alguien que haya hecho una oferta?

-Aunque parezca mentira, sí.

-Ya.

-Se sabe que algunos ricos y famosos de la ciudad a veces compran obras por capricho y después hacen una buena operación cuando el artista se hace famoso.

-¿Y si no se hace famoso?

-Colocan la obra en el vestíbulo de su oficina y fingen que su origen desconocido lo transforma en una obra curiosa. La ventaja adicional es que luego se pueden deducir impuestos por su compra.

-¡OH! ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan cínica?

-He crecido.

-¿Y Draco?

-Nos entendemos el uno al otro.

-Es una afirmación que entraña muchas cosas. Yo pensé que Draco era tu príncipe azul.

-Ese es un mito que pertenece a los libros.

-No siempre -dijo Lily-. Yo he experimentado algo de ello.

Había sido muy breve, sí. El matrimonio de Lily con un famoso piloto de coches de carreras había durado seis meses. Un accidente hacía tres años había acabado con su vida y con la de otro conductor, una terrorífica escena que los informativos habían inmortalizado para siempre.

Herms había volado a Mónaco para asistir al funeral y no había sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas entonces; como no era capaz de pronunciarlas ahora.

-Está bien -dijo Lily serenamente, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su amiga-. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar de ello.

Herms había sido testigo de aquel amor compartido, y se había preguntado si sería posible superar semejante pérdida.

-Mario era...

-Uno entre millones -la interrumpió Lily-. Fue mío durante un breve tiempo. Al menos tuve eso -señaló un cuadro con pinceladas torpes de colores vivos-. ¿Será un trabajo de un niño pequeño que se ha mezclado con los otros cuadros?

-Es un cuadro abstracto -dijo una voz masculina-. Y estás mirando al niño que pasó toda una tarde pintándolo con la esperanza de que alguien lo valorara y pagara para que yo pueda tener pan en mi mesa.

-Un pan muy caro -dijo Lily-. Zapatos hechos a mano, corbata de Hermes y un Rolex.

-Podrían ser falsos.

-No -dijo Lily con la certeza de alguien que conocía bien los diseños.

Herms miró la escena entre su amiga y el hombre de ojos castaños y hombros anchos.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme dónde vivo y qué coche llevo también?

-No creo que sea lo que la gente esperaría de un pintor -dijo Lily sin pensarlo-. Apuesto a que un elegante barrio del norte, frente al mar, árboles en el jardín, un estudio separado y un BMW en el garaje.

Herms sintió la presencia de Draco antes de que le pusiera los dedos en la cintura. Sonrió y se giró hacia él.

-Draco -Lily lo saludó afectuosamente-. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Sí -dijo él-. ¿Conoces a James?

-No nos han presentado formalmente –Lily sonrió a propósito al mirar al hombre a su lado.

-James Potter. Empresario y pintor a ratos –le dijo Draco-. Lily Evans.

-Debéis venir a cenar a mi casa. Traed a Lily.

-¿herms? -Draco miró a Herms pidiéndole que ella fuera quien tomase la decisión.

-Gracias. Estaremos encantados de ir.

-No -la atractiva viuda rechazó la invitación.

-Pongamos un día -dijo James-. Con Draco y Herms presentes, estarás a salvo -sonrió-. ¿No estás ni siquiera interesada en ver si tienes razón?

Herms observó a Lily.

-No me interesa saber dónde vives -contestó ésta achicando los ojos y mirando fríamente.

-Mañana -insistió James-. A las seis y media.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó al otro extremo de la galería.

-¡Qué hombre tan prepotente! -exclamó Lily cuando se fue.

-Es un hombre muy rico y con mucho éxito – dijo Draco-. Se dedica al arte y dona muchas de sus obras a organizaciones caritativas.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?

-A veces hemos hecho negocios juntos. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera del país. En Nueva York, Atenas, Roma.

-El champán, el caviar y las ostras no son de mi agrado -dijo Lily.

-Tenéis algo en común -dijo Draco divertido.

-¿A qué se debe su invitación a cenar? –preguntó Lily.

-Admira tu encantador ingenio.

-No he tenido intención de parecer encantadora.

-Tal vez tenga ganas de descubrir por qué no.

-Debe de ser que las mujeres no suelen rechazarlo.

Draco se río y dijo:

-Pocas veces lo rechazan.

Herms vio un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Aceptarás entonces?

-Hace mucho que no me ofrecen una velada tan interesante -comentó Lily -. Mañana te contestaré durante el almuerzo, Herms.

Draco llamó su atención sobre una escultura de acero. A los pocos minutos, Lily se marchó.

-¿Quieres quedarte a la fiesta de Theo? –preguntó Draco minutos después.

Herms lo miró.

-Supongo que le habrás dado un suculento cheque para apaciguar su enfado por nuestra ausencia, ¿no es verdad?

Draco sonrió.

-Los cuadros cinco y treinta y siete, además de la escultura que me recomendó Tifanny.

Herms sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Un regalo para John -agregó Draco.

-Estoy segura de que lo apreciará -dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -le recordó él.

-John, Monique y -Tifanny no se han marchado aún -dijo ella.

-No sabía que eso te condicionara -dijo él.

En realidad, ella no le perdonaba que se hubiera dejado arrastrar tan fácilmente por -Tifanny, ni que se hubiera dejado atrapar en una conversación tan larga.

-Si quieres que nos marchemos... -dijo ella.

-¿No vais a asistir? -intervino Monique-, Theo se disgustará si no asistís a su fiesta.

-Dolor de cabeza -dijo Draco.

Monique miró intensamente a Herms.

-¡OH, querida! ¿De verdad? -la miró con desconfianza.

-¡Qué pena terminar la noche tan temprano! -exclamó -Tifanny. Miró a Draco-. Tal vez no le importe a Herms que la dejes en casa y vuelvas a la fiesta, ¿no crees?

-Soy yo quien tiene dolor de cabeza -comentó él, mirando a Herms para que ésta supiera que se trataba de un sufrimiento de naturaleza sexual.

-Tifanny la miró maliciosamente.

-Que os divirtáis -murmuró su hermanastra, apretando el brazo de Draco a modo de caricia.

Herms deseó no ponerse colorada.

Draco se despidió de todos, la tomó de la mano y empezó a atravesar la habitación.

Theo estaba conversando con un grupo de gente.

-¡OH, queridos! ¿Os vais?

-¿No te importa?

-¡OH, me alegro tanto de que hayáis podido venir! -sonrió Theo beatíficamente, gracias al cheque de Draco.

Herms esperó a que Draco sacara el Jaguar del aparcamiento para empezar el ataque verbal.

-¡Ha sido imperdonable!

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Ella tenía ganas de pegarle, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que él llegó a Vaucluse, metió el coche en el garaje y entró a la casa.

-¿Quieres café? -le preguntó Draco después de activar el sistema de seguridad nuevamente.

-No -dijo ella.

Él no la tocó.

-Estás demasiado enfadada para tomar café, parece.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Algo de gratitud quizás, por escaparnos, ¿no crees?

Ella intentó controlarse.

-¿Te ha molestado que quiera hacer el amor contigo? -le preguntó él.

-No esperaba un anuncio formal de tus intenciones -le dijo enfadada mientras él le tomaba la nuca y bajaba la cabeza para besarla-. ¡No! ¡Déjame!

Pero él la besó y ella se entregó a su abrazo con ferocidad. Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba y abrió la boca para recibirlo.

La pasión remplazó al enfado. Ella registró aquella traición durante un segundo y se preguntó cómo era posible.

No era justo que él tuviera aquel efecto en ella. O que ella tuviera tan poco control. El sexo motivado por la lascivia no estaba mal, pero el amor era el verdadero premio.

Ella quiso protestar cuando él le puso un brazo debajo de las rodillas y la alzó contra su pecho. Sabía que debía protestar. Él la llevó por las escaleras hacia la habitación. Le quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una silla.

La suave luz de dos lámparas se reflejaban en un espejo y ella vio dos figuras. Una alta y la otra pequeña y vestida de rojo. Después, se perdió en el calor de la mirada apasionada de Draco mientras ella le quitaba la ropa con tanta avidez como la de él al desnudarla.

Sintió sus músculos bajo sus dedos, la tensión en ellos, su pecho musculoso, su cintura dura y el empuje de sus poderosas piernas.

El latido del corazón de Draco se aceleró junto con el de ella cuando la dejó en la cama. Ella se alzó encima de él, excitada ante lo que se avecinaba. Quena darle tanto placer como sabía que iba a recibir. Llegó al éxtasis lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso del camino hacia él, hasta que dejó de sentir que eran dos, hasta que sus almas se fundieron en un solo cuerpo.

Y luego, se quedaron echados, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, disfrutando de las suaves caricias en la tibia piel, de los labios sobre la piel, en un «después» lleno de ternura hasta que el sueño los reclamó a los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Los rayos del sol estaban calientes después de la frialdad del aire acondicionado del edificio, y Herms sintió el calor proveniente del pavimento combinado con el de la oleada de gente que salía de las oficinas a almorzar.

Londres era una ciudad vibrante, con gente de diferentes culturas.

Herms fue al encuentro de Lily.

El restaurante estaba lleno, pero Herms había reservado una mesa. El maítre la recibió efusivamente y la condujo a ella.

Pidió agua helada. Lily llegó enseguida.

-El tráfico estaba terrible -comentó su amiga-. Y encontrar aparcamiento fue peor aun.

Herms sonrió y dijo:

-El tráfico es un infierno. ¿Pedimos?

-Buena idea. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Lily eligió una sopa seguida de una ensalada griega y fruta fresca.

Herms eligió lo mismo que su amiga, pero prefirió pasta en lugar de la sopa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Londres? -sonrió.

-No mucho -Lily alzó el vaso que sonó con el hielo-. Unas pocas semanas. Luego, volveré a Europa.

-¿Qué novedades hay en la familia? –preguntó Lily cuando se marchó el camarero.

-Ninguna.

-¿Draco sigue increíble, Monique sigue agradable superficialmente, Tifanny una zorra, y John parece no enterarse de nada?

Aquella descripción era tan precisa, que Herms no sabía si reír o llorar.

-No se entera de lo que pasa selectivamente.

-Tu padre es un hombre astuto.

-¿Y el tuyo, Lily?

-Consumido con los negocios para poder darle a mi querida madrastra un increíble tren de vida, algo que ella insiste en decir que es importante -sonrió-. Mientras mi madre continúa yendo de un hombre a otro.

Terminaron con el primer plato y siguieron con la ensalada.

-James Potter... ¿Es de Londres?

-Él es de la segunda generación. Su madre es australiana.

-Es un hombre irritante.

James era muchas cosas, pero irritante no.

-¿Te parece?

-Un arrogante.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Aunque Herms le habría llamado «seguro de sí mismo».

-¿Prefieres no ir a cenar hoy?

Lily masticó el último bocado de ensalada tomándose su tiempo. Luego dejó el utensilio en el plato.

-No. ¿Por qué rechazar una noche interesante?

Herms sonrió.

-¿Una pelea de dos titanes?

-Será un desafío derrotar a un hombre en su propio juego.

Herms no estaba segura de que Lily ganase.

El camarero llevó una bandeja con fruta y pidieron el café.

-¿Quieres que te dé la dirección de James? -preguntó Herms recogiendo la nota. Lily protestó-. ¿O quieres que te recojamos?

-Te veré allí -dijo Lily. Sacó una pluma y papel de su bolso y tomó nota de la dirección-. ¿A las seis y media?

-Sí-contestó Herms.

Una vez en la calle, Lily le dio un beso en cada mejilla y ella le tomó la manó cuando se despidieron.

-¡Es estupendo volver a verte! Cuídate.

-Sí. Nos veremos esta noche -le prometió Lily.

Había varios mensajes en el escritorio de Herms cuando ésta volvió. Devolvió las llamadas, dictó varias cartas a su secretaria y trabajó en la reducción de gastos generales de una empresa subsidiaria. Hacía falta la supervisión sistemática para descubrir suministradores alternativos, quienes, estaba convencida, podían dar un servicio igual por un precio más competitivo. Hizo una lista de números a los que debía llamar.

El teléfono interno sonó. Herms apretó el botón.

-¿Sí? ¿Halle?

-Hay un paquete en recepción para usted. ¿Quiere que se lo traiga?

-Sí, por favor.

Un minuto más tarde, su secretaria apareció con un gran paquete rectangular envuelto en papel marrón.

-Hay un sobre. ¿Quiere que lo abra?

-No. Yo me ocuparé de ello. Gracias, Halle.

No podía ser que fuera...

Dejó el sobre en el escritorio y empezó a desenvolver el paquete.

Sonrió al ver que era el cuadro que había estado mirando en la galería de Theo.

Era perfecto para la pared de su oficina.

La tarjeta tenía un mensaje escueto: «Para ti». Y estaba firmado por Draco.

Herms extendió la mano hacia el teléfono privado y llamó al número de Draco.

-Malfoy -contestó enseguida.

-Te diste cuenta de mi interés en el cuadro –dijo ella cálidamente-. Me encanta. Gracias.

-¿Por qué no das un paseo hasta mi oficina y me lo agradeces en persona? -le dijo Draco divertido.

-¿Para un rato de diversión?

-Muy breve -dijo él con humor-. Un socio me está esperando en el salón privado.

-En ese caso, no deberías hacerlo esperar –dijo ella picaramente.

El se rió.

-Esta noche, Herms...

Ella oyó el clic del teléfono cuando colgó él.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, y a las cinco apagó el ordenador, firmó las cartas, recogió su maletín y bajó al aparcamiento.

El coche de Draco estaba en el garaje cuando llegó a casa. Como iban a cenar fuera no pasó por la cocina. Subió directamente las escaleras.

Sería agradable desnudarse y relajarse en el jacuzzi, pensó mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Pero no tenía tiempo. Sólo veinte minutos para ducharse, vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse.

Oyó el ruido de la máquina de afeitar desde el baño. Se puso una bata de seda y salió.

Draco estaba de pie frente al espejo grande afeitándose, envuelto en una toalla. Era evidente que acababa de ducharse.

-Hola -dijo ella casi sin aliento al verlo semidesnudo.

Él alzó la mirada y la miró.

-Hola -dijo, fijando sus ojos en la boca de ella.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y se quitó la bata; se metió en el compartimiento de la ducha, abrió el agua y entró en la ducha.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

En diez minutos, se maquilló y se peinó. Fue al ropero y eligió unos pantalones de seda en color marfil y una camisola. Luego se puso una chaqueta de seda, joyas de oro y unas elegantes sandalias. Se echó unas gotas de su perfume favorito y recogió su bolso de noche.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, ¿nos vamos?

La casa de James era un ejemplo brillante de arquitectura de diseño. Tenía vistas al puerto.

James los saludó y los hizo pasar.

Techos altos y unas puertas de cristal del techo al suelo hacían que la luz inundara la habitación. Las contraventanas eran de madera, y el mobiliario tenía un toque de caribeño.

Lily no estaba. Herms se preguntó si su amiga habría calculado su llegada con cinco minutos de retraso.

El timbre sonó a los diez minutos cuando estaba saboreando un delicioso cóctel de frutas. James dejó que abriera su ama de llaves.

Al parecer, si Lily había empleado una estrategia, James también tenía la suya.

Lily estaba deslumbrante. Herms la aplaudió silenciosamente. Su amiga la miró un instante antes de dirigirse a su anfitrión.

-Por favor, acepte mis disculpas -dijo Lily.

-Aceptadas -dijo James-. ¿Quieres una copa?

-Agua helada -pidió Lily con una dulce sonrisa-. Con hielo.

-¿Mineral? ¿Con gas o sin gas?

-Sin gas, si tienes.

Herms sonrió y bebió un sorbo más de su cóctel.

Lily iba de negro, tal vez para remarcar su viudedad. Tenía todo el aspecto de una modelo internacional con éxito. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado, con unos pocos rizos que le enmarcaban la cara. El maquillaje estaba perfecto, aunque Herms dudaba de que le hubiera llevado más de diez minutos aplicárselo. Se había puesto su perfume favorito, Hermes Caléche, y no cabía duda de que su traje era de un diseñador italiano comprado a buen precio.

Herms se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar James a lo que había debajo de la concha protectora de su amiga, a su verdadera naturaleza. No sabía si Lily dejaría que lo intentase.

La cena consistió en platos variados, exquisitamente presentados en una vajilla de porcelana china.

Hubo también una fuente de ensaladas artísticamente adornadas, con aguacates, mangos y nueces. ¿Sería una concesión a lo que James sospechaba sería una necesaria dieta para una modelo?, se preguntó Herms.

Lily, Herms lo sabía muy bien, comía bien, y no tenía demasiada necesidad de controlar su comida. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había comido poca cantidad, no comió postre y prefirió té de hierbas en lugar del café solo que solía tomar.

-Barrio del norte, con vistas al mar y árboles en el jardín -bromeó Lily mirando a James por encima del borde de su taza.

-Has acertado en casi todo -dijo James con humor-, ¿Tienes la suficiente curiosidad como para querer descubrir si estás en lo cierto en lo que queda?

-¿Te refieres al estudio separado y al BMW en el garaje?

-Sí.

Lily alzó una ceja y preguntó con desconfianza y un tono de superioridad:

-¿Es una invitación sutil a otra cosa?

-Pinto en el estudio y dejo para el dormitorio lo de hacer el amor.

Lily lo miró.

-¡Qué prosaico!

Herm pensó: «Déjalo, Lily. Estás jugando con dinamita. Además el BMW es un Lexus y, aunque el estudio está aparte, está encima del triple garaje y unido a la casa por un pasaje acristalado».

-¿Más té? -ofreció James.

-Gracias, no.

Draco se puso de pie con un suave movimiento, miró a su esposa y dijo:

-Si nos disculpas, James -sonrió-. La cena ha sido estupenda. Felicita a Louise de nuestra parte -sonrió afectuosamente.

-Ha sido una velada estupenda -dijo Herms recogiendo su bolso. Miró a Lily brevemente, pero no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión de su expresión. Su partida era una buena excusa para que Lily se fuera, y el interés de Herms aumentó al ver que su amiga no tenía intención de marcharse.

Tal vez Lily no quisiera salir corriendo con la primera excusa que apareciera para evitar estar a solas con James, pensó Herms.

-Lily puede arreglárselas sola muy bien -dijo Draco al sacar el coche a la calle.

-James también -le recordó Herms frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-Sí -contestó ella-. No me gustaría que le hiciera daño a Lily.

-No he visto ningún signo de presión por parte de James. Y ella desaprovechó la oportunidad de marcharse cuando pudo -Draco paró el coche en una intersección.

-¿Ahora vas a decir también que bailaremos en su boda?-dijo Hers ácidamente.

Draco se rió.

-No me sorprendería.

- Lily es una mujer joven muy hermosa que se merece ser feliz.

El semáforo cambió y el coche alcanzó velocidad. Herms centró su atención en las luces al otro lado del puerto. La escena era como una postal, y ella la había admirado muchas veces en el pasado. Sin embargo aquella noche no tenía el mismo atractivo.

-¿Piensas que no puede volver a enamorarse?

Herms se quedó callada unos segundos.

-El afecto, la estabilidad, y la seguridad pueden ser un buen sustituto.

Ella sintió como una punzada. ¿Era eso lo que él pensaba del matrimonio suyo? El fuego y la pasión... ¿eran sólo de ella?

El coche atravesó el Puente del Puerto, luego dobló hacia los barrios del este. Llegarían a casa enseguida. Y como otras noches, ella dormiría en sus brazos, después de hacer el amor.

Negar a DRaco era como negarse a sí misma...

Herms subió las escaleras en cuanto llegaron a casa.

-Iré a cambiarme.

Y se metería en el jacuzzi, decidió en cuanto llegó a la planta de arriba. Le aflojaría la tensión del cuerpo y la ayudaría a relajarse.

No la relajó tanto. Las dudas que la acompañaban siempre en su mente salieron a la superficie.

Las examinó una a una. DRaco la quería en su cama, pero, ¿la necesitaba? ¿Sólo a ella?

Probablemente, no, pensó con tristeza, sabiendo que habría cientos de mujeres dispuestas a ocupar su lugar. Con o sin matrimonio de por medio.

Era imposible negar el factor de la seguridad. Con ella, Draco tenía una esposa que algún día heredaría la mitad de una empresa de dos millones de dólares, lo que duplicaría su parte.

Y la estabilidad terminaría de consolidarse con los niños. Entonces, ¿por qué tomaba precauciones para impedir el embarazo?

Herms cerró los ojos para soñar. Vio la alegría compartida de los primeros tiempos de embarazo, su barriga abultada con el niño de Draco y luego al recién nacido succionando su pecho.

Pero era más que esa imagen idílica. Mucho más. El recién nacido se transformaría en un niño consciente de lo que lo rodease, de sus padres. La seguridad económica no sería ningún problema, pero, ¿y la seguridad emocional?

El divorcio tenía un efecto muy traumático, y tener que aceptar un padrastro o una madrastra en el lugar de un ser querido era peor todavía.

Ella quería que su hijo se criase en un hogar feliz con dos padres comprometidos emocionalmente el uno con el otro. Un matrimonio basado en los negocios carecía del ingrediente esencial de una relación estable: el amor.

Y el amor por parte de uno de ellos no era suficiente.

¡Maldita sea! La introspección no ayudaba en absoluto, pensó Herms.

-Dormir en un jacuzzi no es buena idea.

Herms no abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Draco.

-No estaba durmiendo.

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿Piensas estar aquí mucho tiempo?

-Un rato.

Draco no dijo nada, y se marchó. Tal vez hubiera ido abajo a ver el último informe económico de Londres, Nueva York y Tokio en el fax. O tal vez se hubiera desvestido y se hubiera acostado.

El agua caliente y a presión tenía un efecto relajante, y dejó volar sus pensamientos... Hasta su infancia, con bonitos recuerdos de su madre, y de John. Después de John, siguió... Monique, y...

Los ojos de Herms se abrieron de golpe al sentir un pie tocando el suyo. Se encontró con un par de ojos grises, mirándola con picardía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó sobresaltada, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que usaban el jacuzzi juntos.

-¿Te perturba tanto mi presencia? ¿Soy un intruso?

-Sí -dijo ella, aunque no era del todo cierto-. No -dijo luego, tratando de arreglarlo, sin poder dejar de mirar esas facciones: mandíbula ancha, una barbilla pronunciada, y la sensual curvatura de sus labios.

La boca se movió levemente, y pudo ver sus dientes blancos.

-Pareces insegura.

-Porque tal vez lo esté.

El aroma suave de su colonia tenía un efecto turbador, y ella dilató las pupilas cuando él dibujó sus labios con un dedo.

«Por favor», rogó ella en silencio. «No me hagas eso».

Draco empezó a destruir sus defensas lentamente, rompiéndolas una a una con la caricia de sus manos.

Los dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, luego acariciaron sus pechos, los tomaron y jugaron con sus pezones.

Ella abrió los labios y cerró los ojos.

Nadie debía tener tanto control sobre otra persona, pensó. Debería haber algún mecanismo por el que no se pudiera permitir tal invasión, tal posesión, pensó ella.

Unas manos fuertes se posaron en la cintura de ella, y sin esfuerzo, DRaco la giró para sentarla frente a él. Ella se sintió prisionera de la fuerza de sus hombros, de sus brazos musculosos que tocaban los suyos.

Sentía calor, un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del agua, y cuando los labios de Draco mordieron delicadamente su cuello, ella suspiró, aceptándolo.

Él tenía el tacto y la sabiduría para excitar a una mujer hasta la locura. Y el control para mantenerla al borde del abismo de placer hasta que ella pidiera desesperadamente que la liberase de aquella erótica tensión.

Era un viaje muy sensual que atravesaba muchos caminos, a largo de los cuales Herms no quería a otro sino a él. Ella sabía que hubiera dado su fortuna, su vida, todo... porque él sintiera lo mismo.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por sus hombros, y la hizo mirarlo de frente. Luego, tomó posesión de su boca.

Ella le rodeó el cuello, hundió sus dedos en su pelo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Había pasión en aquel beso, por parte de los dos. Saboreó la dulzura de su boca, el calor de su lengua.

Ella quería jugar con él, comprobar el nivel de autocontrol. Y ver si era capaz de romperlo.

Herms deslizó los brazos, y acarició el cuello de Draco, tomándose el tiempo para explorar la dureza de sus musculosas ondulaciones, las sinuosidades de sus hombros.

Su pecho estaba cubierto por vello oscuro y crespo. Ella jugó con él, tiró de él suavemente.

Bajó la cabeza y le besó los hombros, luego acarició centímetro a centímetro el recorrido hacia su oreja, usando la punta de su lengua con picaro deleite, y acariciando con ella el lóbulo antes de mordisquear la oreja suavemente.

Después, se movió para acariciar sus párpados antes de llegar a su nariz.

Aquella boca sensual era una tentación imposible de resistir, y tocó sus labios con la punta de su lengua; los mordió suavemente, los probó: primero uno, luego el otro. Luego, se apartó cuando vio que él estaba dispuesto a tomar el control.

Herms negó con la cabeza en silencio. Después, se puso de pie y salió de la bañera. Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, tomó otra y se la extendió.

Draco la miró unos segundos. Ella vio en sus ojos el brillo de la pasión. Él se puso de pie también.

Su cuerpo emergió, grande, magnífico, musculos.

Pisó el suelo de mármol con cuidados movimientos. Se acercó a Herms sin dejar de mirarla y extendió la mano para que ella le diera la toalla. Ella agitó su cabeza y dio un paso al frente para secar la humedad de aquella piel morena.

Empezó por un hombro, luego con el otro, siguió con el pecho, tomándose el tiempo para secarlo lentamente. Le secó la cintura, las caderas, luego sus poderosas piernas. Se puso detrás de él para secarle la espalda. Observó el movimiento de sus músculos al tensarse y relajarse bajo el tacto de sus manos.

-Un hermoso trasero -bromeó ella cuando deslizó la toalla hacia las piernas.

-Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso -le advirtió Draco cuando ella dio la vuelta y se paró delante de él.

-¿De verdad? No he terminado todavía.

-Y yo ni siquiera he empezado.

Cada palabra tenía la suavidad de la seda, y parecía acariciar la piel de Herms.

¿Estaba loca?, pensó ella. ¿Por qué quería hacer desaparecer su autocontrol? ¿Para invitarlo a algo que luego no podría manejar?

Pero no podía «arrojar la toalla», literalmente, pensó ella riendo por dentro, mientras le secaba aquellos muslos fuertes.

La excitación de un hombre era un testimonio erótico muy potente de su sexo, su poder y su fuerza. Con sabiduría y experiencia, podría volver loca a una mujer.

Herms miró su sexo con fascinación. Espontáneamente deslizó un dedo por su longitud, por la punta, y acarició su base.

Quería probarlo, usar su lengua y su boca como si estuviera saboreando algo exótico.

-¿Sabes a qué me estás invitando con esto?

¿Leía el pensamiento Draco? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o su voz parecía ronca y levemente tensa?

Ella movió la cabeza y encontró la mirada intensa de sus ojos.

-Sí.

Ella sintió en todo su cuerpo un estremecimiento de anticipación al pensar en lo que él podría pedirle, atrapado en aquella pasión. Junto a aquella sensación excitante apareció el temor a su fuerza cuando perdiera el control y la dejara en libertad.

Herms tragó saliva. Era el único gesto que expresaba su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Draco registraron el movimiento.

-Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? -le preguntó él.

El desafío silencioso era evidente en la profunda mirada de Draco y evidente en el gesto de su boca.

Ella había empezado aquello. Ahora tenía que terminarlo.

Sin decir nada, extendió una mano. Él se la tomó.

En silencio Herms lo llevó al dormitorio. Cuando llegó a la cama se inclinó y quitó la colcha. Se volvió hacia él y puso sus manos en su pecho. Luego lo empujó suavemente hasta que él se cayó encima de las sábanas.

Aquello lo hacía para que él sintiera placer. Ella se puso de rodillas al lado de él.

Lentamente, Herms empezó a explorar centímetro a centímetro su piel, metiendo la punta de la lengua en cada recoveco. Su textura no era suave ni dura, sino pura masculinidad y sabor a almizcle.

Sintió satisfacción al ver que los músculos de Draco se tensaban y contraían, al oír su respiración, el suave gemido de Draco mientras sus manos acariciaban su sexo.

Con suma delicadeza exploró la sensible punta, acarició el resto suavemente. Luego, bajó la cabeza y siguió la exploración con la suavidad del tacto de una pluma.

No se contentó con eso. Siguió hacia su cadera, pasó por su vientre, y le dio una serie de besos suaves por toda la piel hasta la parte interna de su muslo.

Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos alzó la cabeza y lo miró, luego se soltó el pelo y agitó su melena.

Sonrió y se agachó pasando su pelo por su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con él, luego fue hacia su cintura, y acarició con sus labios la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

Control. Draco lo tenía. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo, mientras levantaba la cabeza y acariciaba la base húmeda de su masculinidad con la punta de sus dedos.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento. Entonces se levantó, y con un gracioso movimiento, se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Él no la tocó. Pero sus ojos se oscurecieron llenos de pasión.

Ella quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía. Aquél era un juego de ella, pero no había duda de quién haría el tanto.

El elemento sorpresa era la única arma que tenía ella, y la usó desvergonzadamente al frotarse contra él, jugando con el corazón húmedo de su feminidad sobre su piel. Luego se arqueó contra él, saboreando la anticipación de la posesión completa durante unos segundos, antes de recibir plenamente a Draco dentro de su cuerpo.

Lo sintió excitarse dentro de ella, y disfrutó de aquella sensación. Luego ella se empezó a mover, disfrutando de la sensación de pérdida parcial seguida de un apresamiento completo y lento; una danza circular que ponía en riesgo su propio control.

Sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a los hombros de Draco mientras intentaba defenderse contra las demandas del deseo, y gimió cuando él le sujetó las caderas para adentrarse más profundamente en ella.

Luego, Draco repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que ella se sumergió en el ritmo y perdió el sentido de la realidad, envuelta en una oleada de emociones intensas.

Cuando ella alcanzó la cima del placer, él le deslizó una mano por debajo de la nuca y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Ella estaba quieta, echada encima de él. Su respiración iba haciéndose gradualmente más lenta junto a la de él. Sentía una sensación de poder, de satisfacción, que tenía poco que ver con el estado en que normalmente se encontraba después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo. La piel de Draco estaba tibia y húmeda y sabía un poco a sal. Ella la saboreó, y sintió que él se estremecía.

¿Sentiría un hombre aquella sensación de gloria después de haber tomado a una mujer? ¿Sería consciente de que aquella sinfonía sexual que había orquestado y dirigido había llegado a su punto máximo con un crescendo tan maravilloso?

-Gracias -murmuró él, buscando su boca para besarla apasionadamente.

Draco le acarició la espalda. Ella gimió mientras él rodó con ella hasta dejarla de espaldas.

Volvieron a iniciar el juego del amor

Fue una repetición que superó todo lo anterior. Y había sido ella quien había perdido el control, pensó Herms tristemente. Quien había gemido desesperadamente envuelta en las llamas de la pasión.

Pasó un rato hasta que ella estuvo acurrucada en brazos de él.

Al borde del sueño, se dijo que no le importaba que aquello no fuera amor. Si el placer era el premio, no importaba nada más. Era posible ganar aun cuando se perdiese.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

POR qué algunos días estaban destinados a ser más significativos que otros?, se preguntaba Herms silenciosamente mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina.

La tarde había terminado con una carpeta que no estaba en su sitio y un problema con el ordenador. Y para rematarla en el camino había tenido un problema con un motorista descuidado que no había frenado a tiempo. Su coche había sufrido unos arañazos y la rotura de uno de los faros de atrás. Lo que era una molestia, porque significaba que su Mercedes estaría fuera de circulación el tiempo que el seguro tardase en comprobar los daños sufridos y mientras estuviera en el taller.

Pensó que le apetecía hacer unos cuantos largos en la piscina, y luego cenar en la terraza. La idea le resultaba bastante más atractiva que la de vestirse y arreglarse para asistir a un elegante baile para recaudar fondos para una obra de caridad.

De todos modos el baile era un evento anual para el cual Draco tenía entradas y su falta de ganas no sería razón suficiente para no asistir y para iniciar una pelea.

Aunque la idea de cruzar espadas verbales con Tifanny durante un paté, un entrecot y un mousse de chocolate no le hacía ninguna gracia.

En cualquier momento Draco aparecería en el garaje, vería un faro roto y pediría una explicación.

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella alzó la mirada al oír la voz de Draco y dijo:

-Mucho tráfico, un conductor más atento a su teléfono móvil que a la carretera, el semáforo cambió, yo frené y él no. Nos dimos los nombres y los datos del seguro.

Él se acercó a ella y le tocó el cuello.

-¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?

-No -contestó ella.

Le resultaba gratificante su preocupación, pero el tenerlo tan cerca no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-El tráfico estaba imposible.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos el compromiso de esta noche?

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente.

-¿Y si digo que sí?

-Haría una llamada por teléfono y nos quedaríamos en casa.

-¿Así de simple? -alzó una ceja-. No sabía que tuviera tanto poder. ¿No te preocupa que haga un uso equivocado de él?

Draco le tomó la barbilla y examinó la expresión de Herms.

-No es tu estilo.

En ese momento, ella no quiso ahondar más en el tema y dijo:

-¿A qué hora quieres que nos marchemos?

Él la soltó y fue al frigorífico.

-A las siete.

Tenía una hora, parte de la cual pensaba usar en ducharse con calma.

En el dormitorio, se desnudó, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua.

Fue una bendición, pensó ella cuando se metió en la ducha. El jabón la refrescó con su delicada fragancia, y ella alzó las manos para echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

La puerta de cristal se abrió y apareció Draco. Su cuerpo desnudo reactivaba un fuego en su interior. Ella intentó ignorarlo.

-Casi he terminado.

¿Se atrevería él...? No, no era momento. A no ser que estuviera decidido a llegar tarde.

Herms contuvo el aliento al sentirlo moverse detrás de ella. Luego, respiró cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros. Los dedos firmes de Draco le hicieron masajes. Era relajante, le sentó bien. Tan bien que lo dijo en voz alta.

Echó la cabeza hacia adelante mientras él le seguía haciendo masajes en sus tensos músculos, y ella se relajó. No quería moverse.

Los dedos de Draco no se quedaron quietos.

-Mi padre era un hombre muy poderoso. Yo decidí no competir con él en su territorio.

-Sin embargo estás donde él quiso que estuvieras.

-Jamás hubo dudas de que yo ocuparía su lugar eventualmente.

No, simplemente era una cuestión de cuándo, pensó Herms, y se preguntó si el destino habría jugado algún papel. Porque si Lucius no hubiera muerto Draco habría estado viviendo aún en América. Y su matrimonio no habría tenido lugar.

Ella alzó la cabeza y se apartó de él.

-Debo prepararme -Herms salió del compartimiento de la ducha.

Draco no hizo ningún amago de detenerla.

Le llevó quince minutos secarse y arreglarse el pelo, otros diez minutos maquillarse. Eligió un vestido negro con tirantes en los hombros, y unos guantes negros que agregaban glamour a su aspecto, al igual que las joyas, medias negras y zapatos de tacón de aguja. Unas gotas de su perfume favorito completaban la imagen.

Draco estaba increíblemente atractivo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca.

Herms lo miró y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

Sintió un calor en el estómago que se extendió a todo su interior.

Hacía una hora había estado desnuda al lado de su marido en la ducha, sin embargo se sentía más vulnerable en ese momento, en el que ambos estaban totalmente vestidos.

Sonrió intentando ahuyentar aquella sensación.

-¿Qué opinas? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa malévola.

Él la miró sus ojos grises.

Tal vez tendría que haberse dejado el pelo suelto, pensó Herms, en lugar de habérselo recogido en un moño.

-Increíble. Deslumbrante -le dijo Draco en un cumplido.

-El halago es una buena forma de empezar la noche -dijo Herms mientras se daba la vuelta para recoger su bolso de fiesta.

Media hora más tarde, un aparcacoches se llevó el Bentley mientras ellos entraban al hotel.

Era hora de sonreír. Hora de la representación. Sabía que no debía ser tan cínica con veinticinco años. Pero los años vividos tomando parte activa en los acontecimientos sociales le habían enseñado a representar su papel. Y lo había aprendido bien. Sabía dedicar una radiante sonrisa a los que saludaba, conversar de cosas sin importancia.

El salón de baile estaba resplandeciente. Sonaba la música y los camareros y camareras estaban impecablemente uniformados, esperaban cumplir las órdenes, tomando y sirviendo las copas.

Un miembro del comité le indicó a Draco su mesa.

Herms abrigaba la esperanza de que Tifanny llevase pareja, pero cuando vio al hombre que llevaba al lado sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo.

Su hermanastra iba del brazo de James Potter. No había pareja que hiciera menos pareja que ellos. Y además, ¿qué habría pasado con Francesca?

-Una migraña -dijo James en voz baja como para que sólo lo oyera ella mientras hacía sentar a Tifanny a su derecha y él se sentaba a su lado-. El acompañante de Tifanny llegará tarde.

Herms se sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Lees el pensamiento?

-Me he anticipado a tu reacción.

-¿Soy tan transparente?

James sonrió y la miró con picardía.

-No soy muy sutil en estas cuestiones -dijo.

Pero tenía decisión y firmeza. Pensó en Lily y sonrió. Si James había decidido emprender una conquista, Lily no tenía mucho que hacer en aquella contienda.

-Me intriga.

Herms sonrió.

-Me he dado cuenta.

-¿Me vas a desear suerte?

-Toda la que necesites.

John llegó con Monique y tomaron los asientos en el lado opuesto a ellos. Saludaron y pidieron bebidas a los camareros.

Monique estaba muy elegante. Llevaba un vestido azul con una chaqueta a juego, con joyas de diamantes y zafiros en el cuello y en la muñeca, a juego con un anillo de diamantes y zafiros en la mano derecha.

Tifanny había preferido un vestido de seda color esmeralda que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel. A un lado, llevaba una abertura casi indecente.

Las dos parejas que quedaban se sentaron y el disk-jockey cambió la música y puso una pieza de bienvenida que presidió el discurso de apertura del director.

Sirvieron un cóctel de gambas con una música de fondo suave que hacía del lugar un ambiente agradable.

Siguió el segundo plato, que consistía en pechugas de pollo asadas con una salsa de mango y verduras frescas.

Delicioso, pensó Herms, mientras comía. A mediodía sólo había comido un sándwich, que al lado de aquella cena le parecía muy poca cosa.

Tomó unos sorbos de Chardonnay. Era relajante su efecto. Escuchó con atención contar las excelencias y virtudes de las obras de caridad al anfitrión, comentando lo que se había recaudado en aquella velada y dando las gracias a varios patrocinadores por aquella generosa donación.

Un hombre alto se sentó al lado de Tifanny, y, cuando terminó el discurso, Tifanny hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

Aunque no hacía falta. Se trataba de Jacob Black, un famoso modelo que protagonizaba una serie de televisión desde hacía tiempo.

Un rompecorazones y un hombre muy atractivo, pensó Herms, observando aquella perfección masculina. ¡Lástima que tuviera un ego un poco inflado y fama de cambiar de chica como de calcetines!

De lo que no había duda era de que al día siguiente la prensa sacaría una foto de Tifanny y Jacob juntos. Tal vez aquél fuera el motivo de aquel encuentro, pensó Herms, mientras seguía sorbiendo el vino.

El disk-jockey iba a subir el volumen de la música en cualquier momento e invitar a los asistentes a ir a la pista de baile. Sería una oportunidad de que todos se vieran e intercambiaran palabras mientras bailasen. Una buena oportunidad de que las mujeres de la alta sociedad lucieran su último modelo de diseño.

-¿Más vino?

Herms se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Draco.

-No, gracias. Prefiero agua.

Draco alzó una ceja. Ella sonrió.

-Pensé que te gustaría que yo condujera de vuelta a casa -dijo Herms.

-Muy considerada por tu parte -dijo él cínicamente, puesto que no solía beber más de una copa durante la cena, y por lo tanto el ofrecimiento era innecesario.

-Sí, ¿no crees?

-Draco -la voz de Monique distrajo a Draco-. He conseguido entradas para El Fantasma de la Ópera para el miércoles por la noche. Hermione y tú vendréis, ¿verdad?

¿Sería una coincidencia que Monique tuviera entradas para la misma noche en que habían invitado a Lily y James al teatro?, se preguntó Herms.

-Gracias, Monique. Ya tenemos entradas –dijo DRaco.

-Tal vez podríamos reunimos para cenar después.

Las relaciones familiares estrechas y cálidas eran algo estupendo, pero Herms se dio cuenta de que detrás de aquello se escondían las maniobras de Monique.

-Lamentablemente tenemos otros planes —insistió Draco.

- Tifanny y Hermione tienen una relación tan estrecha, y se ven tan poco -comentó Monique lamentándolo, y luego siguió-. Es una pena no aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tengan mientras Tifanny esté aquí.

Herms se quedó estupefacta, pero lo disimuló.

-Otra vez será, Monique.

-Debéis venir a cenar. Sólo la familia. El lunes, ¿O el martes? Cualquiera de esos días los tenemos libres.

-¿Herms? -preguntó Draco.

Era una buena estrategia la de pasarle la pelota. Evitar la cena era imposible, así que no tuvo más remedio que decir:

-El lunes es un buen día. Nos encantará ir -mintió.

¿Las mentiras de cortesía se considerarían mentiras también? Si así era, ella estaría condenada al infierno. Pero sentía que estaba justificado por su padre.

-¿Bailamos? -Draco la invitó a bailar.

Bailar con Draco era un peligroso placer.

-Gracias, querido -se puso en pie y dejó que la llevara a la pista de baile.

La pieza de Celine Dion era perfecta, con una letra que despertaba los sueños y esperanzas de cualquier mujer.

Herms amoldó sus formas al cuerpo de Draco. Sintió ganas de abandonar la forma convencional de agarrarse a él para alzar los brazos y rodearle el cuello.

¿Se daría cuenta Draco de cómo se sentía? Él era lo que más deseaba ella. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba. En cierto modo, era un pensamiento perturbador. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez lo perdía?

-¿Tienes frío?

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró durante unos segundos sin comprender su gesto.

-Estás temblando.

Ella sonrió y dijo sin darle importancia:

-Son viejos fantasmas.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a la mesa?

-¿Crees que debo ahorrar mi energía? -le preguntó solemnemente ella mientras él la sacaba de la pista de baile.

-Mañana es sábado.

Ella lo miró sonriendo picaramente.

-¿Quieres decir que nos podemos permitir el lujo de una hora de pereza antes de desayunar muy tarde en la terraza? -preguntó ella.

-Una hora de pereza, un desayuno en la terraza y un viaje al aeropuerto.

-¿Vamos a escapar? ¿Solos? ¿Adonde? No, no me lo digas. Alguien podría oírnos.

-Eres una bruja -murmuró él en su oreja.

El postre fue servido cuando se volvieron a sentar. Luego, llegó el café y los bombones.

Tifanny se fue a la pista de baile con su pareja y se detuvieron en el camino para que les hicieran una foto.

-¿Puedo?

Herms miró a James y se puso en pie. Draco dejó de conversar con John y le sonrió.

-Draco es selectivo a la hora de aceptar la compañía masculina de su esposa.

Herms miró a James y dejó que él la llevase a la pista de baile.

-¿No me crees?

¿Cómo podía responder a eso?

Se rió.

Bailaron en círculo una y otra vez hasta que se acercaron a Tifanny y Jacob, y éstos sugirieron un cambio de parejas.

Herms sonrió y se acercó a Jacob, que la estrechó fuertemente.

-¿Ves la serie en la que trabajo?

-No -contestó Herms fingiendo lamentarse.

-¿No ves televisión?

Era difícil reprimir la tentación de bajarle los humos.

-Suelo ver muchos documentales e informativos.

-Eres un cerebro.

Herms no supo si era un cumplido o un insulto.

-Todos tenemos cerebro.

-En mi profesión tienes que cuidar el cuerpo. Es lo que se ve, ¿sabes? Nutrición, gimnasia, terapias de belleza, manicuras, peluqueros... Lo peor es la depilación.

-Muy dolorosa...

-¡OH, sí! -hizo una pausa, y luego siguió hablando de sí mismo—: Me voy a Los Ángeles la semana que viene. Me han ofrecido un papel en una película. Puede ser la oportunidad de mi vida.

Ella fingió entusiasmo y dijo:

-Que tengas mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

-¿Os importa que interrumpa?

Herms oyó el tono de voz de su marido.

-No, en absoluto -contestó Jacob y se apartó de ella.

-Interrumpes una conversación muy interesante -dijo ella.

Draco la atrajo más cerca de él.

-¿A qué te refieres con interesante?

-A la depilación del vello. Del suyo.

-Algo muy personal. Mmm...

Ella reprimió una carcajada.

-¡OH, sí! -dijo ella, imitando a Jacob.

Mientras daban vueltas en la pista de baile Herms se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Draco si le decía que sentía deseos de sentir su piel, su boca en la lenta danza hacia la satisfacción sexual.

-Querida Hermione, ¿no crees que es hora de que baile ya con mi cuñado? -preguntó Tifanny.

Ella hubiera dicho que no. Y no era realmente su cuñado, al menos técnicamente.

Pero no dijo nada. Se movió hacia los brazos de James mientras Tifanny iba hacia Draco.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver -murmuró James.

Herms sonrió filosóficamente.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta a la pista y que intervenga y cambiemos de pareja? -le ofreció James.

-No, pero gracias de todos modos.

Unos minutos más tarde, hubo una pausa en la música y volvieron a la mesa.

Herms recogió su bolso de fiesta y con una excusa fue hacia el servicio para refrescarse y arreglarse el maquillaje.

Había cola, y tardó cierto tiempo hasta poder encontrarse frente al espejo.

Había mucha gente que había salido del salón de baile para fumar en el vestíbulo adjunto a él, y Herms saludó a unos invitados antes de volver a entrar.

-¡Ah, aquí estás, querida! -sonrió Tifanny -. Me han enviado en una operación de rescate.

-¿Quién?

-¡Draco! ¿Quién si no?

-Una ausencia de diez minutos no creo que sea motivo para pensar en una operación de rescate –dijo Herms.

Tifanny miró la perfección de su manicura.

-A Draco le gusta custodiar sus posesiones.

El ataque era la mejor forma de defensa, pero Herms prefirió una táctica menos frontal.

-Sí.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿El qué exactamente?

-Ser considerada como un adorno caro de la colección de un hombre rico.

-¿Quieres decir una mujer objeto? -Herms arqueó una ceja y sonrió forzadamente-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca ver la situación desde el punto de vista inverso? En Draco encuentro a un esposo atento que me da todos los caprichos. Es atractivo, destaca desde el punto vista social, y es bueno en. la cama -sonrió-. Considero que he hecho una elección perfecta.

Tifanny pareció molesta. Cuando pudo controlar su furia dijo:

-Estás un poco pálida, querida. ¿Estás con el síndrome premenstrual?

-Se trata de un mal causado por un repentino afecto fraternal -la corrigió Herms. Luego decidió no agregar más leña al fuego y sugirió-: ¿Volvemos al salón de baile?

-Quería ir al aseo.

-En ese caso... -alzó el hombro y agregó-: Nos veremos en la mesa luego.

La victoria fue dulce, pero sabía que no había terminado la guerra. De todos modos, un fin de semana fuera le serviría como descanso de la batalla. La idea la alegró y relajó su expresión hasta dibujarle una sonrisa.

Draco estaba conversando amenamente con James y Monique mantenían una conversación trivial y Jonh parecía estar a gusto con su papel de observador. Herms se sentó en el asiento libre al lado de su padre.

-¿Quieres más café?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Podrías sacarme a bailar.

John sonrió.

-Querida y dulce Herms, es un honor para mí –se puso de pie y le extendió la mano-. ¿Vamos?

Se marcharon a la pista de baile.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? -le preguntó John.

Herms se quedó pensando mientras bailaban.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó en lugar de contestar.

-Monique dice que estas ocasiones son ventajosas desde el punto vista social.

-Sospecho que ella cree que necesitas un descanso de tus tareas -bromeó ella.

John se rió suavemente.

-Es más probable que sea una forma de poder justificar el gastar una pequeña fortuna en un vestido nuevo y el día entero en salones de belleza y en la peluquería.

-Los hombres lo aceptan porque saben que en esos eventos sociales también se hacen buenos negocios.

John la miró

-¿Me parece a mí o has puesto una nota de cinismo en tu comentario?- le preguntó John.

-Tal vez.

-Draco te adora.

Ella podía aceptar que le dijeran que la respetaba y que sentía afecto por ella, pero la palabra «adorar» no le parecía la apropiada para describir los sentimientos de Draco. Pero con John no necesitaba perpetuar el mito.

-Es muy bueno conmigo.

-Yo no habría aceptado el matrimonio si no hubiera sabido que se ocuparía de ti y te cuidaría.

La música fue acabando y ellos se fueron a la mesa nuevamente.

Tifanny se había sentado en un lugar vacío al lado de Draco: Monique conversaba con James y Jacob no estaba en ese momento.

Herms se sentó en una silla vacía.

Los invitados empezaban a irse. En media hora cerrarían el bar y el disk-jockey se marcharía. En cualquier momento, Draco y ella se marcharían, tomarían al ascensor que los llevaría a la entrada principal del edificio y le pedirían el coche al portero.

Draco alzó la cabeza en aquel momento y la miró con curiosidad, alzó una ceja un instante y luego se liberó de las zarpas de Tifanny. Literalmente, porque aquellas uñas pintadas de rojo se habían posado en el brazo de Draco y habían empezado a acariciar persuasivamente la tela de su traje con una sonrisa y una caída de ojos que no disimulaban sus deliberadas ganas de seducir.

Herms intentó convencerse de que no importaba. Pero no era verdad.

Sonrió amablemente todo el tiempo mientras se dirigía a la entrada, siguió con la rutina del beso en el aire a Monique y Tifanny, dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su padre, deseó buenas noches a James y a Jacob, y luego se sentó en el asiento del Bentley.

Draco llevó el coche hasta la concurrida calle principal, se detuvo hasta que pudo pasar con fluidez entre el tráfico, y luego aumentó la velocidad rápidamente.

Herms echó la cabeza hacia atrás y centró su atención en las vistas que ofrecía la ciudad. Los carteles luminosos y los escaparates dieron paso a las calles de los barrios del centro de la ciudad y a las ventanas cerradas, algunas sin luz, otras iluminadas.

-Estás muy callada.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

-Estaba disfrutando de la placidez del silencio después de varias horas de música y ruidosa charla -era cierto, pero dudaba que lo hubiera engañado con aquella explicación-. Si quieres que hablemos de algo... —agregó y se encogió de hombros.

-Hablemos de Tifanny, por ejemplo -dijo él.

Sin duda iba directamente al blanco.

El Bentley giró en su calle, fue frenando cuando llegó a las puertas controladas electrónicamente para vigilar la casa, dio la vuelta a la entrada y se detuvo dentro del garaje.

Herms se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, salió del coche y entró en la casa, sabiendo que Draco estaba atento a sus movimientos. Él se ocupó de la alarma y luego entró al vestíbulo cuando ella ya estaba dentro. Cerró con llave y la acompañó a la sala.

-¿Quieres una copa?

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente.

-Champán.

Draco atravesó la habitación hasta el bar, sacó una botella del frigorífico, la abrió, sirvió dos copas y luego fue hacia Herms.

Ella tomó una copa y la levantó en un brindis silencioso. Luego, bebió el contenido.

-¿De qué aspecto del carácter de mi hermanastra quieres hablar en particular?

Draco no demostraba nada en su expresión y ella no tenía idea si quería maldecir a Tifanny, elogiarla recatadamente o si quería felicitar a su esposa por su notable autocontrol en aquella situación.

-De la firme determinación de Tifanny de traernos problemas.

Herms lo miró asombrada y se puso una mano en el corazón.

-¡OH, Dios santo! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-No seas bromista.

-¿Es obvio?

-¡Basta, Hermione! -le advirtió Draco.

-Veamos las diferentes posibilidades: Tifanny quiere tenerte, tú quieres tenerla. Tifanny quiere tenerte, tú no la deseas...

-La última.

Herms no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y empezó a dejarla escapar.

-Bueno, es un alivio. Entonces puedo despedirme de escenas en que nos tiramos las toallas con iniciales a la cabeza, te estropeo los zapatos terminados a mano y te corto una a una las camisas en pedacitos -sonrió ella fríamente, de un modo que no era acorde con la vulnerabilidad que expresaban sus ojos-. Pienso ser bastante violenta si decides divorciarte.

Él la miró con un brillo de humor en sus ojos negros y se rió suavemente.

-No es gracioso.

-No.

-Entonces no te rías. Hablo en serio -dijo ella.

Draco tomó un largo trago de champán y dejó su copa en una mesa.

-¿Y por qué iba a pensar en divorciarme de una mujer joven y guapa que se deleita en desafiarme en distintas áreas por una mujer como Tifanny? –le quitó la copa de champán y la dejó al lado de la de ella. Luego, la estrechó en sus brazos.

Herms no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que él la besara. Ella bebió del sabor de su boca mezclado con el dulzor del champán francés, ofreciéndole todo lo que él pedía y más, hasta que la espiral de deseo los envolvió a los dos y los puso al borde de su control.

-Podría hacerte mía ahora, aquí -gimió Draco seductoramente mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ella movió la cabeza para permitirle que bajara hasta sus pechos.

Herms se rió de gozo cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos, lo liberó y jugó con el pezón. Luego, gimió cuando él la alzó y la puso sobre un hombro y la llevó a la habitación.

-Son tácticas del hombre de las cavernas, ¿no es cierto? -lo acusó ella mientras él subía las escaleras.

Draco llegó al piso de arriba y se dirigió a la habitación principal. Cuando llegó, la bajó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres desvestirme? -le preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con picardía y le contestó:

-Sería más rápido si lo haces tú mismo.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?

-Sí -dijo ella, ocupada en quitarse la ropa.

Hicieron el amor ardientemente, con hambre. A ello siguió un juego dulce y tierno que los llevó a un lento ritual que terminó en el deseo mutuo y la necesidad de apagar su ardor.

Luego, Herms se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, oyendo el latido de su corazón debajo de su mejilla.

-Creo que no podría soportar perderte -dijo Herms, al borde del sueño. Y no estuvo segura de si realmente había oído su respuesta o la había soñado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a perderme? –dijo él.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola…

En primer lugar les pido disculpas a las personas que pensaron que este es un capitulo y la razón de esta nota es porque una lectora me hizo caer en cuenta que no le puse en el sumario que es una Adaptación y por eso les pido perdón ya que recién leí los review y note que algunas piensan que yo escribí la historia y eso no es verdad, lo que sucede es que también subí la historia en otra página en la cual si está claramente dicho que es una adaptación y no me fije si lo puse en esta página.

Como la persona en su review , coloco el nombre de la historia y su autora les informo que ya no voy a continuar adaptándola a un Dramonie. Ya que como le dije a una persona que me pidió en la adaptación anterior el nombre de la historia que para las personas que deseen conocer el nombre del libro o de la autora les quería dar al final porque se pierde la intriga y como ya conocen el nombre del libro y la autora, como que ya no existe mucho interés...

"UN MATRIMONIO IDEAL" DE HELEN BIANCHIN

GRAIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y COMPRENSION


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

El jet empezó el despegue y adquirió rápidamente el ascenso antes de lograr un nivel estable de velocidad y altura.

-¿No has traído papeles en tu maletín? -le preguntó Herms mientras se soltaba el cinturón.

Draco se hundió en su asiento y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Vas a trabajar durante el vuelo? -insistió ella.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No -contestó ella. Lo miró con picardía-. No es muy habitual que me dediques una hora de tiempo exclusivamente a mí.

Él alzó una ceja.

-Me refiero a una hora a mí sola, fuera del dormitorio -agregó. Luego extendió las manos y dijo como aceptando que se estaba metiendo en un tema espinoso-: De acuerdo, no sigo; me rindo.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte.

-¿Quiere café, señor Malfoy? ¿Zumo, señora Malfoy? -le ofreció la azafata.

-Gracias, Melanie.

La interrupción de la azafata en la cabina fue muy oportuna. La mujer sonrió con profesionalidad y dejó la bandeja. Luego, sirvió café y zumo.

-Estaré en la cabina del piloto. Llámenme, si me necesitan.

Herms se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó el vaso de zumo de naranja natural y sorbió.

-Cuéntame acerca del trato en el que estáis metidos John y tú con Gibson Electronics.

Draco se lo contó, contestó a todas las preguntas y discutió con ella varios puntos.

-Es duro, pero justo -dijo ella después de una larga charla-. ¿Crees que deberíamos insistir?

-Gibson necesita la buena fama de Malfoy- Granger en el mercado asiático.

-Y a cambio nosotros recibimos una parte de Gibson Electronics.

Los negocios eran un tema común que los unía. Sin ellos, pensó ella, tal vez no sería la mujer de Draco Malfoy Era un pensamiento poco tranquilizador, que le helaba la sangre, y en el que no se quería regodear.

Se encendió la luz para que se abrocharan el cinturón cuando el avión comenzó su descenso al aeropuerto.

Un coche los estaba esperando. Les llevó escasos minutos trasladar el escaso equipaje al maletero.

Draco le hizo una seña al piloto e intercambió breves palabras con el conductor mientras Herms se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. Luego, Draco entró en el coche.

La Costa Dorada era la meca del turismo australiano. Tenía playas largas, arena dorada, se practicaba el surf, y había edificios altos y modernos. También había un moderno complejo comercial y un clima subtropical que ayudaba a que fuera el lugar ideal para tomarse unas vacaciones. Parques temáticos, un casino, hoteles, barcos para hacer cruceros, y lujosas viviendas hacían que el estilo de vida de aquel enclave fuera el de los ricos y famosos.

A Herms le encantó la atmósfera desenfadada, la enorme extensión del espacio residencial. Era una ciudad con pocas desventajas, comentó ella mientras Draco se adentraba en el tráfico.

La costa estaba bordeada de lujosos apartamentos. La temperatura era cálida, el sol brillaba sobre un cielo azul y las palmeras se balanceaban mecidas por una suave brisa.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca, y sus ojos parecieron reír. Aquello era el paraíso, pensó Herms. Y además tenía a Draco. Disfrutaría de aquel paraíso y de Draco durante dos días.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían comprado un gran terreno frente a la playa y habían construido una casa de vacaciones de tres plantas antes de que su valor hubiera aumentado debido a la construcción de la Avenida Hedges.

Draco había decidido quedársela como inversión, y se la había dejado cada tanto a dignatarios que deseaban la intimidad de una residencia personal en lugar de la suite de un hotel o un apartamento.

A Herms le encantó su localización, su acceso directo a la playa y el diseño de la casa.

Herms suspiró de placer cuando Draco llegó a los portones controlados electrónicamente y paró el coche, apretó el botón para abrirlos, y marcó el código para abrir las puertas del garaje.

El garaje tenía tres plazas y un salón de juegos al fondo, que daba a una terraza con una piscina. La planta baja tenía una oficina, un salón, una cocina y un comedor. La planta de arriba tenía una suite principal, tres dormitorios para invitados y dos baños.

Todas las plantas se comunicaban con una escalera de caracol con vestíbulos semicirculares, lo cual dejaba un gran espacio circular en el centro iluminado por una lámpara de cristal magnífica suspendida del techo de la planta más alta y que bajaba hasta abajo, a una distancia desde la cual prácticamente se la podía tocar desde el salón de juegos de la planta baja. Cuando estaba encendida por la noche, era un espectáculo.

-Pareces una estudiante que acaba de salir del colegio -comentó Draco mientras subían las escaleras a la planta de arriba.

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Qué te parece que hagamos hoy?

-¡OH, Dios, qué responsabilidad! -comentó Herms fingiendo pensar-. Podría llevarte a rastras a un parque temático. Podríamos alquilar un barco y hacer un crucero... Tomar el sol al borde de la piscina. O ver una película en el cine -su boca se curvó picaramente-. Por otra parte, podría ser una esposa comprensiva y decirte que te fueras a jugar un partido de golf... algo de lo que disfrutarías realmente.

Draco extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Y a cambio?

-Yo elijo dónde cenar.

-Hecho -él se agachó y le dio un beso rápido y sonoro-. Iremos a un espectáculo o a ver una película.

-Llama al club de golf mientras deshago las maletas -dijo ella. Tenía un plan, y lo puso en acción-. ¿Quieres llevarte la furgoneta de tracción a las cuatro ruedas o el sedán?

-La furgoneta.

Media hora más tarde, ella sacó el sedán del garaje y se dirigió al complejo comercial más cercano. Fue divertido curiosear en las boutiques, tomarse un capuchino, antes de empezar con la tarea de la compra.

Había hecho una lista, y se dirigió al supermercado del Centro Comercial, eligió un carrito y empezó.

Cuando volvió, era cerca de mediodía y tenía cinco bolsas de compra, cuyos contenidos vació en el frigorífico y en la despensa.

Había pensado en un menú básico, y algunas salsas para acompañarlo. Vino, pan francés, un delicioso tiramisú para el postre... Licor de café... Y había alquilado un vídeo.

A las cinco, puso la mesa con un mantel de lino y encajes, cubiertos de plata y vajilla de porcelana. Luego, echó una ojeada al pollo que tenía en el horno y subió a ducharse. Después de ponerse ropa interior limpia, se vistió con unos pantalones de seda azul de noche y una blusa a juego. Se arregló el pelo recogiéndoselo y se maquilló apenas con un poco de colorete, una sombra suave en los párpados y un toque de carmín rosa en los labios.

Eran más de las seis cuando sonó el sistema de seguridad alertándola de que los portones se estaban abriendo, seguidos del ruido de las puertas del garaje. Las puertas del coche se cerraron. Y entonces apareció Draco.

Herms estaba excitada y salió a saludarlo.

Estaba magnífico con aquel pelo rubio despeinado por la suave brisa, aquellos hombros anchos y su soberbia musculatura resaltada por un polo azul marino abierto en el cuello... Con aquellas facciones pronunciadas y palidas a pesar de la exposición al sol durante varias horas.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal fue el juego?

Dracp tenía un aspecto muy masculino, del que emanaba un aire levemente agresivo, producto de la satisfacción de haber vencido al oponente.

Draco llegó al rellano y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose para darle un beso.

-Voy a la ducha.

-No te molestes en vestirte.

Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Mi querida Herms. ¿Quieres secuestrarme?

-Vamos a cenara aquí -dijo dijo ella. Después de haberse atrevido a tomar una decisión se sentía insegura de la reacción de él-. He preparado la cena.

Él la miró intensamente, dándose cuenta de la inseguridad en el gesto de herms, de su nerviosismo y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para disimularlo.

-Dame diez minutos.

A los nueve minutos estuvo listo. Se había duchado y afeitado y se había vestido con ropa informal: un pantalón y una camisa de manga corta.

-¿Quieres una copa?

Herms negó con la cabeza.

-Toma una copa tú, si quieres. Yo esperaré a la cena.

Él la siguió a la cocina y vio las numerosas cacerolas fregadas.

-Parece el trabajo de una profesional. Huele estupendamente. No sabía que ocultaras estos talentos.

Ella frunció la nariz y quitó la mano de Draco que iba a probar la salsa.

-No se puede probar antes de tiempo. Nada de eso. Abre el vino. Tiene que airearse.

Herms sirvió el primer plato: champiñones con salsa, que se deshacían en la boca. El pan francés estaba caliente y crujiente.

El segundo plato era un filete tan tierno que se cortaba sin el cuchillo. Para acompañarlo tomaron espárragos con salsa holandesa, patatas pequeñas asadas, untadas de mantequilla, y zanahorias pequeñas.

Cuando terminaron, Draco chocó la copa con la de ella en un silencioso brindis.

-En ningún restaurante he comido mejor.

-Para los franceses, la comida es una pasión. Las comidas que compartí con la familia de Ron eran fiestas desde el punto de vista gastronómico, y obras de arte para la vista -sus ojos brillaron con los recuerdos de aquellos placeres-. Hice un trato con su madre -dijo Herms solemnemente.

-¿El trato fue que tú dejabas a su hijo si ella te enseñaba a cocinar?

-Casi -Herms se empezó a reír.

-Sólo con mirarte cualquier madre temería por la salud mental de su hijo -dijo Draco.

Ella lo miró.

¿Qué pasaría con su salud mental? ¿Estaba tan controlada que ninguna mujer podía perturbarla?, se preguntó Herms.

-Traeré el postre -Herms se puso en pie y recogió los platos. Luego, los llevó a la cocina.

Llevó el postre en dos platos. El tiramisú tenía un aspecto estupendo, con su crema y su chocolate cubriendo aquel bizcocho empapado en licor.

Estaba bueno, delicioso incluso, habría dicho ella.

Draco se sentó derecho y dejó la servilleta a un lado.

-Estupendo, Herms.

-Comemos fuera tan a menudo que pensé que sería buena idea cambiar y quedamos en casa.

-Te ayudaré a fregar los platos.

-Está todo hecho. Haré café. Hay una cinta de vídeo en el aparato.

Cuando se terminó de hacer el café, Herms lo sirvió, agregó unas gotas de licor y una cucharada de nata. Luego, llevó los vasos al salón.

Draco se había sentado en uno de los dos sofás de piel y le hizo señas para que ella se sentara a su lado.

La película era una comedia. Era divertida, y los actores eran muy buenos.

Herms bebió lentamente el café. Luego, cuando terminó, Draco recogió los vasos y los dejó en una mesa al lado del sofá.

Ella se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo acolchado. Estar allí de aquel modo era algo casi mágico. Sin invitados, sin intrusiones de ningún tipo.

Draco le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no protestó. Sentía su respiración en su pelo. Draco apagó la luz con un mando.

La única luz era la de la televisión.

Cuando él la acarició, ella se estremeció. Y se quedó quieta al sentir la mano de Draco en su pecho. Él la besó en el cuello, detrás de las orejas... Ella apoyó la mano en el muslo de él, pero no siguió explorando.

Cada tanto él la acariciaba y a ella se le aceleraba el corazón y sentía-un calor intenso en todo su cuerpo.

Era un crescendo que llegaría a su apasionada cima...

Y llegó. Cuando ella pensaba que ya no le quedaban más caminos por recorrer en brazos de Draco, él la llevó por uno diferente, controlando su ritmo para que ella pudiera acompasar su placer al de él, antes de hacerla llegar al abismo de placer.

Casi dormida, murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho:

-Je t'aime, mon amour (Te quiero, mi amor)

Y se preguntó si él la habría oído.

Se levantaron temprano y dieron un paseo por la playa. Luego, se quitaron la ropa y se metieron al mar.

El agua estaba fría, las olas suaves. Después, volvieron a casa y se ducharon para quitarse las huellas del mar en el pelo y la piel, se pusieron ropa informal y tomaron el desayuno en la terraza.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por las montañas?

Herms tomó un sorbo de café, luego sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. La idea de comer al aire libre y de disfrutar de vistas panorámicas era excitante.

-¿Qué pasa con la llamada que estás esperando?

-He pasado las llamadas al móvil, he dejado el maletín en el asiento de atrás del coche, además.

No solía tomarse todo un fin de semana libre habitualmente. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo en su despacho frente al ordenador, navegando por Internet para estar al tanto de las noticias económicas de todo el mundo. El tiempo de ocio estaba relegado a la vida social, e incluso entonces los negocios hacían su aparición aunque sólo fuera en conversaciones.

-Vayamos -dijo ella decidida-. Haré sándwiches.

Él le puso una mano en el brazo y le dijo:

-Compraremos algo de camino.

Sonó el teléfono. Herms sintió pánico cuando Draco fue a atender la llamada. Ella sintió una gran desilusión cuando lo oyó hablar con aquel tono profesional, lo vio tomar notas en un papel y luego doblarlo antes de meterlo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Era una pena que tuvieran que abandonar aquellos planes tan placenteros, pensó ella mientras recogía los platos del desayuno y los llevaba a la cocina.

Pero estaba decidida a no demostrar su decepción.

-¿Te llevo café al despacho?

El la miró muy serio.

-Necesito una hora. Tal vez menos. Y luego nos marcharemos.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Él asintió y ella lo siguió al despacho.

La máquina de fax tenía papel, y Draco lo recogió. Al poco rato, la máquina empezó a funcionar.

Trabajaron juntos hombro a hombro. Cuando el documento estuvo terminado y comprobaron que estaba bien, lo imprimieron y luego lo enviaron por fax a los Estados Unidos.

-Bien. Vayámonos de aquí.

A los cinco minutos, Draco estaba sacando el coche a tracción del garaje y dirigiéndose al oeste, por la carretera de montaña de Mount Tamborino.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

El paisaje estaba verde después de la lluvia tropical. Había granjas, prados, colinas con bosques...

-Por el fin de semana —dijo ella.

Por aquellos placeres que suponían un tiempo dedicado exclusivamente a ella, un tiempo muy valioso que no podía comprarse con todo el dinero del mundo.

-El fin de semana no se ha terminado aún.

No. El sol brillaba más que nunca y el cielo era inmensamente azul.

Al ir ascendiendo por la montaña disfrutaron de un paisaje espectacular con el océano al fondo, como una joya de zafiro realzando todo lo demás.

Recorrieron la carretera que bordeaba la cima, pasando por casas de varias épocas y diseños, por un hotel de estilo inglés y una cafetería muy pintoresca.

El pueblo era una mezcla de tiendas y terrazas. Se detuvieron a comprar una botella de agua mineral fría, jamón, panecillos y fruta. Luego, volvieron a la furgoneta y condujeron hacia un prado desde el que se veían las maravillosas vistas del valle.

Era un sitio aislado y pintoresco, y Herms tuvo la impresión de que estaban en la cima del mundo, alejados de todo y de todos. Era un sensación embriagadora, más que el vino.

Draco abrió una manta y la extendió en la hierba, debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano. Comieron hasta hartarse y luego se echaron cómodamente, disfrutando del paisaje y del silencio.

Aquello era un verdadero picnic. A Herms le traía recuerdos de los muchos que había compartido con Ron, cuando la risa asomaba con facilidad a sus labios y las únicas preocupaciones que tenía eran la de estudiar y aprobar con buena nota los exámenes.

-Me gustaría saber en qué piensas -le dijo Draco.

Herms se giró al oír su voz y le sonrió.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-¿Pensabas en eso?

-¿Quieres que te confiese mis más profundos pensamientos?

-Algo es algo.

Decirle «Te amo» era muy fácil, pero muy difícil de retractarse luego. Una cosa era susurrarlo en las tardías horas de la noche, y otra muy distinta decirlo por la tarde, en la cima de una montaña.

-Estaba pensando que esto es un trocito de cielo —dijo ella—. Lejos de la ciudad, de las presiones de los negocios, de la gente.

-¿Te refieres al lugar o al hecho de que lo estamos compartiendo?

Ella sonrió con la boca y con la mirada, con aquellos ojos castaños tan vivos.

-Por las dos cosas, por supuesto. No sería tan placentero si estuviera sola.

Draco le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello y la besó tiernamente, provocativamente, y paró cuando estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Eres una bruja -murmuró él un segundo más tarde, por detrás de su oreja-. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o explorar más la montaña?

Ella le dio un beso en el cuello y saboreó el suave gusto que sólo él tenía: gusto a calor masculino mezclado con limpieza y agua de colonia cara.

-Estamos cerca de una carretera pública. Es un parque público, y no estaría bien escandalizar a cualquiera que pase -bromeó ella, haciéndole cosquillas con el borde de sus dientes-. Además, hay un avión esperándonos para llevamos de vuelta a ese lugar horrible.

-Mañana por la mañana. Al amanecer -comentó él.

Tenían la noche.

-No deberíamos desaprovechar un solo minuto -dijo Herms con una reverencia burlona, y empujó suavemente el pecho de Draco-. Cuando lleguemos a la costa, podemos pescar gambas y almejas para que luego las hagas a la barbacoa mientras yo preparo una ensalada. Abriremos una botella de vino, comeremos y veremos el atardecer.

Él la soltó, la observó ponerse de pie, y tomó la mano que ella le ofreció para que se levantase.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, eran más de las cinco, y por acuerdo tácito dieron un largo paseo por la arena mojada y compacta que había dejado la marea. Luego volvieron reacios sobre sus pasos.

El la llevó de la mano. La suave brisa levantaba su blusa y jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su pelo. Su piel brillaba por la exposición al sol y al aire fresco del mar, y sus ojos tenían una profundidad que se debía en gran medida al placer que había experimentado aquel día, y a la excitación que le producía el sentimiento de anticipación de la noche por llegar.

Después de preparar la comida, tuvieron tiempo de cambiarse y ponerse los bañadores y hacer unos largos en la piscina antes de secarse.

El aroma de la barbacoa de mariscos despertó su apetito, y después de preparar la terraza para cenar, Herms probó una gamba; luego otra. También probó la ensalada.

-Tienes una mancha de gambas en el mentón –le dijo Draco.

Ella le sonrió.

-¡Qué descuido! -exclamó ella, comiendo una almeja.

Monique se habría escandalizado si los hubiera visto. No había ningún cuenco con limón en la mesa. Y las servilletas de papel no podían ser jamás un sustituto de una fina mantelería.

El sol empezó a esconderse y la luz fue desapareciendo, dejando rosa una parte del cielo, que lentamente se transformó en anaranjado. Aquel color se fue apagando, y desapareció dejando detrás un opaco resplandor.

Se encendieron las luces de la piscina, y de la terraza.

Herms oyó el teléfono, y observó a Draco levantarse de la silla para atenderlo. Ella recogió los mariscos, puso los platos en una bandeja, y los llevó dentro. Luego, cerró las puertas que daban a la terraza y activó el sistema de seguridad.

Fue a la cocina y colocó los platos y vajilla en el lavaplatos, y ordenó la cocina. Su pelo estaba seco ya, pero necesitaba enjuagarlo para quitarle el cloro de la piscina. Subió a la planta de arriba para darse una ducha.

Después de ponerse ropa interior limpia, se calzó unos pantalones blancos y una blusa a juego abierta delante. Se secó el pelo y se lo dejó suelto, se puso brillo en los labios y bajó a la cocina.

Tenía ganas de tomar café, fuerte, solo, con unas gotas de licor.

El café acababa de hacerse cuando apareció Draco. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Algún problema?

-Nada que no pueda solucionarse.

Ella no lo dudaba. Sirvió el café y se lo alcanzó.

-¿Te hago falta?

Él la miró con un brillo intenso en los ojos y contestó:

-Sí.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba

-Pero ahora mismo tengo que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas -bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso suave que la dejó con ganas de más

Luego, Draco se marchó al estudio

Herms llevó su café al salón, se acomodó en un asiento y encendió la televisión. Seguramente encontraría algo entretenido en la televisión por cable. Cambió de cadena hasta que encontró un programa que le gustaba.

Vio un programa detrás de otro, e hizo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida. Pero no lo logró del todo.

Más tarde, tuvo la vaga sensación de estar rodeada de unos fuertes brazos, la sensación de que alguien la desvestía, luego la suavidad de la almohada debajo de la mejilla, y un cuerpo cálido que se amoldaba al suyo contra su espalda.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

El avión se apartó de la pista y aterrizó lentamente en un aparcamiento privado del aeropuerto.

Serg los estaba esperando con el Bentley. Después de meter los bolsos de mano en el maletero, Serg se puso al volante y se dirigió a la mansión.

Herms se hundió en el asiento y miró el paisaje por la ventanilla. El tráfico empezaba a aumentar, sobre todo en las principales calles, a una hora en que la gente se dirigía a su trabajo.

En una hora, Herms sería uno de ellos. Se miró la camisa de algodón informal que llevaba puesta, los pantalones y las zapatillas. No tardaría en cambiarse y ponerse un traje, medias y tacones.

Incluso en aquel momento tenía la sensación de que Draco estaba pensando en los negocios que lo esperaban a lo largo del día.

Marie sirvió el desayuno a los pocos minutos de su llegada a la casa, y poco después de las ocho, Herms se puso al volante y siguió al coche de Draco hacia la salida de la mansión.

Sería un día de bastante trabajo.

Herms pidió que le llevaran el almuerzo a su oficina.

Por la tarde, tuvo que esperar una confirmación por fax, por lo que se le hicieron las seis de la tarde para volver a casa y dejar su coche.

Cuando Monique era invitada se tomaba la libertad de no llegar puntual, pero cuando era la anfitriona de alguna cena o reunión insistía mucho en la puntualidad. Eso suponía que Herms tenía veinte minutos para ducharse, vestirse, maquillarse y arreglarse el pelo.

Empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta del traje mientras subía corriendo a la planta de arriba. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón, de manera que cuando llegó a la habitación sólo le quedaba abrir la cremallera de su falda y algún que otro botón de su camisa todavía.

Draco alzó la vista mientras se afeitaba y arqueó una ceja cuando la vio entrar en el dormitorio.

-No me preguntes -le dijo Herms mientras se dirigía a la ducha y la abría.

Se pondría pantalones de seda negros con un top y una chaqueta a juego, zapatos de tacón y joyas de oro. El pelo recogido, un poco de maquillaje para destacar sus ojos, y ya estaría lista.

Herms no se detuvo siquiera a pensar, sino que siguió con sus tareas a gran velocidad, hasta que terminó, logrando un resultado aceptable, pensó, mirándose al espejo.

Recogió el bolso de noche y miró a Draco, que la estaba observando con curiosidad y un cierto grado de picardía.

-Nadie diría que has logrado ese resultado en tan poco tiempo —comentó él mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían al garaje.

-Respiraré profundamente y pensaré en algo bonito -dijo ella.

Intentó hacerlo, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Al contrario, a medida que se iban alejando de la mansión y acercándose a la casa de John y Monique, se le iba haciendo un nudo en el estómago. Era una tontería, porque Tifanny no haría nada fuera de lugar en presencia de Monique y de John.

-Queridos... -los saludó Tifanny con un beso en ambas mejillas—. Dos de mis personas favoritas... -dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras se ponía entre Herms y Draco y se agarraba del brazo a ellos-. Venid al salón.

Miró a Herms con su traje de fiesta negro, y se miró su vestido ajustado negro.

-Es curioso, querida, parece que tenemos el mismo gusto en ropa -comentó con una sonrisa.

«La diferencia es que yo pago mi ropa, mientras que tú compras ropa de Calvin Klein y de Alaia con la tarjeta de crédito de John», pensó Herms. Pero se dijo que no debía seguir con esos pensamientos.

La casa de su padre era hermosa, decorada con gusto y dinero. Pero ella se sentía incómoda cada vez que la visitaba. ¿Sería por Monique, que había sido quien la había decorado, y había cambiado las cosas y los colores, de manera que desaparecieran prácticamente todos los recuerdos de su madre?

¿Y por qué no iba a imponer Monique su propio gusto?

John había querido ser condescendiente con ella conscientemente. Y el pasado, aunque tuviera recuerdos hermosos, no tenía espacio en la realidad de aquel momento.

-Hermione, Draco... -Monique se acercó a ellos con las manos extendidas—. Temí que llegaseis tarde.

John dio un abrazo a su hija y puso una mano en el brazo de Draco.

-Venid y sentaos. Os traeré una copa.

Conversaron de cosas intrascendentes. Eran expertos en ello, en las sonrisas, en la risa en las reuniones. A los ojos de alguien de fuera parecerían una familia feliz, reflexionó Herms mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Draco en la mesa.

El cocinero de Monique había preparado varios platos con una magnífica presentación. Habían empezado con una vichyssoise verte.

-Anoche organizamos un partido de tenis –les dijo Monique mientras terminaban la sopa-. Os llamé para invitaros, con la esperanza de que os unierais a nosotros, pero Marie me dijo que habéis estado fuera el fin de semana.

Monique tenía la habilidad de hacer afirmaciones de manera que parecieran una pregunta. Herms pasó el dedo por el borde de su copa y luego se la llevó a los labios.

-Fuimos a la costa -dijo Draco.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Tifanny con una sonrisa dirigida a Herms-. Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de sacar a Draco de Londres -entonces dirigió su atención a Draco y sonrió coquetamente-, Pensé que entretenerse sola era un requisito de una esposa independiente y comprensiva.

Herms dejó la copa cuidadosamente.

-No creerás que eso excluye pasar un tiempo con su esposo, ¿verdad?

El cocinero sirvió poulet franjáis con verduras.

-Por supuesto que no, querida -dijo Tifanny -. Ha sido muy amable por parte de Draco el complacerte.

Herms levantó los cubiertos y empezó a cortar el pollo.

-Sí, ¿no crees? -se metió el bocado en la boca, lo saboreó, y luego halagó al cocinero-. Delicioso, Monique.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Herms contó hasta tres mentalmente. En cualquier momento, Monique iba a volver a intentar sacar información sutilmente.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Fue muy relajante.

-Habéis estado en el Casino?

-No -dijo Draco-. Herms cocinó y nos quedamos en casa -se giró hacia Herms sonriendo con complicidad, lo que hizo que se derritiera de satisfacción.

«Estupendo», pensó. Había podido controlar el juego de Monique, y había dado la oportunidad a Tifanny de hacer más preguntas.

-Tú no cocinabas nunca en casa, querida -se rió Tifanny sin humor alguno.

-No hacía falta. Siempre teníamos una cocinera para preparar la comida.

Además, Monique nunca había querido que ella entrase en la cocina, ni siquiera cuando la cocinera se tomaba un día libre.

-Podríamos haberlo arreglado, y haberte dado la oportunidad de hacer la comida algún día, Herms –le dijo John.

Ella lo miró y respondió:

-No tenía tanta importancia.

-Deberíamos permitimos probar tu arte culinario, Hermione.

«¿Después de todos estos años, Monique?», pensó Herms.

-No me gustaría herir los sentimientos de Marie sugiriendo usurpar su lugar en la cocina.

-Marie libra una noche, querida -comentó Tifanny.

-Sí, las noches en que Draco y yo cenamos fuera.

Su hermanastra se miró las uñas perfectamente pintadas, luego sonrió forzadamente a Herms y dijo:

-Estás rehuyendo una invitación.

Tifanny era una víbora venenosa envuelta en pseudo-sinceridad.

-En absoluto. ¿Qué noche os viene bien?

Era una batalla de cortesía, pero una batalla al fin y al cabo.

-¿Monique? ¿John? -preguntó Tifanny.

-¿Puedo mirar mi agenda, querida, y contestarte?

-Por supuesto -contestó Herms.

-Me intriga saber qué nos servirás.

-Con Marie siempre tenemos garantizada una comida excelente-dijo Herms.

Monique achicó los ojos, al igual que su hija. Los hombres se dieron cuenta de la tensión existente en el ambiente y cambiaron de tema totalmente.

De postre, sirvieron Bombe au chocolat. Después se retiraron al salón para tomar café.

-He pensado que podríamos jugar a las cartas. ¿Póquer? -sugirió Monique.

-Mientras no apostemos hasta lo que llevamos puesto... -dijo Tifanny provocativamente-. Podría perder toda la ropa...

Y seguramente disfrutaría mucho, pensó Herms, furiosa.

-Cerramos la mesa a las once y media. La mano que gane se lleva todo -dijo John a Draco-. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Daba igual la suerte o habilidad que se tuviera en el juego, ganar o perder. Las apuestas eran minúsculas. Sólo era una excusa para entretenerse un par de horas.

Tifanny pareció deleitarse en inclinarse deliberadamente para mostrar sus pechos. Al parecer, no llevaba sujetador.

Cada vez que miraba a Draco sonreía maliciosamente y provocativamente. Cuando terminó la noche, Herms no aguantaba más.

-¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer? -preguntó Draco mientras conducía a través de la verja por la que se salía a la calle.

Herms suspiró y echó el aire lentamente.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Él la miró con curiosidad, luego se concentró el tráfico.

-Por donde quieras, siempre que dejes salir un poco de esa rabia.

-Te has dado cuenta.

-Probablemente he sido el único que lo ha notado.

-Es un alivio saberlo...

Ella estaba furiosa. ¡Hubiera querido golpear algo!

-No lo hagas -le dijo Draco con amabilidad.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él y le preguntó:

-¿Que no haga qué?

-Dar un puñetazo contra la ventanilla. Sólo conseguirías hacerte daño.

-Tal vez debiera pegarte a ti entonces.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo o puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa?

-No te hagas el gracioso, Draco -dijo ella, concentrando la mirada en la luna del coche.

Veía las luces de los coches que venían de frente, las luces fluorescentes de las farolas y las sombras que formaban en la oscuridad.

En cuanto Draco desconectó el sistema de alarma, Herms entró en la casa. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando una mano la detuvo. Draco la hizo darse vuelta y la abrazó. Ella no pudo evitar que la besara apasionadamente.

Era un beso hambriento, casi le hizo daño. Y surtió efecto: hizo que su rabia desapareciera. El cuerpo de Herms se ablandó contra el de él, y entonces Draco profundizó aquel beso y ella se aferró a él.

Herms gimió de placer cuando él la alzó y la llevó en brazos. A ella no se le ocurría nada qué decir mientras él la llevaba en brazos por las escaleras. Tampoco se le ocurrió hacer nada por detenerlo, por impedir que la dejara en la cama.

Hubo una larga exploración de los lugares que les producían placer. Él besó sus pantorrillas, la parte interna de sus rodillas, la de sus muslos... Ella sintió que su cuerpo se derretía, como la cera, bajo aquella llama de placer, hasta que se sintió totalmente suya, para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Compartieron un exquisito tiempo de intimidad hasta la mutua satisfacción sexual. ¿Era eso lo único que encontraba Draco en la relación con ella?

Amor. Era una palabra que su corazón pedía a gritos, pero su cabeza se obstinaba en decirle que debía contentarse sin él.

Las entradas para El Fantasma de la Ópera se habían vendido con mucha antelación. Seguramente Draco había usado su influencia para conseguirlas en el último momento, pensó Herms cuando se estaba sentando a su lado.

-Un lugar privilegiado -comentó Lily cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar el primer tema que introducía el primer acto.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Estás deslumbrante con ese color.

Sabía que el cumplido de Lily era sincero, y Herms sonrió complacida.

-Gracias.

Llevaba un traje azul que destacaba el color de su piel y el pelo.

-Tú también estás muy guapa -le dijo a Lily.

Lily llevaba un vestido rojo de terciopelo que le quedaba excepcional, marcando las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto.

Sonó la música, el telón se levantó y empezó el Acto Primero.

A Herms le encantaban las representaciones en vivo, la presencia de los actores, los trajes, el suave aroma del maquillaje, los sonidos. Era una experiencia totalmente diferente a la de una película.

El entreacto dio tiempo suficiente para que la gente pudiera tomar algo, fumar un cigarrillo y conversar.

Herms esperaba ver a John, Monique y a Tifanny entre la gente. Lo que no esperaba era que Tifanny se separase rápidamente de Monique y John y fuera a charlar durante todo el intervalo con Lily, James y Draco. A parte de un saludo formal, a Herms no le prestó ninguna atención.

-¿El aseo? -preguntó Lily.

Herms le indicó con la cabeza que la acompañaría, y en ese momento Tifanny se unió a ellas.

-Una noche fabulosa -dijo su hermanastra con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -respondió Herms-. Si nos disculpáis a Lily y a mí un momento...

-Por supuesto -contestó Tifanny satisfecha-, Me encargaré de entretener a Draco y a James.

-No se da por vencida, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Lily mientras seguía a Herms entre la multitud-. ¿Le has dicho que desaparezca de tu vista?

-Sí -entraron en el aseo y se pusieron a la cola.

-¿En la versión educada o en la menos controlada de sacar las uñas?

-Civilizadamente, digamos -dijo Herms con una sonrisa.

-Un poco de fuego no te vendría mal. Los italianos son muy buenos para eso -la miró con un brillo en los ojos-. Nos gritamos, tiramos cosas...

-No te he visto en acción jamás -dijo Herms, divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

-Porque nunca he estado furiosa contigo.

-Dios no lo permita -dieron unos pocos pasos-. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ocurre entre James y tú?

-Dentro de poco tiempo le tiraré algo a él.

Herms se rió.

-¿Crees que se lo debo advertir?

-Deja que sea una sorpresa.

James era un hombre del calibre de Draco: dinámico, decidido, muy activo. Y solía ser incansable en la persecución de aquello que creía inalcanzable. Herms se preguntó cuánto tiempo más permitiría que Lily dirigiera el juego. El resultado sería interesante, pensó Herms.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del siguiente acto sonó cuando ya se habían refrescado y retocado el maquillaje en el aseo. Volvieron a sus asientos cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse.

Fue una representación impecable. Los cantantes tenían unas voces excelentes. Cuando cayó el telón al final del último acto, hubo un fuerte aplauso del público que hizo que volvieran a levantarlo.

El teatro estaba atestado de gente y tardaron cierto tiempo en salir.

-¿Vamos a cenar a algún sitio? -preguntó James cuando llegaron al aparcamiento.

-Me encantaría -dijo Herms-. ¿En qué sitio estás pensando?

-¿Draco?

-Eliges tú, James -contestó Draco.

-Hay un lugar excelente en Double Bay -dijo James-. Os veremos allí.

-Relájate -le dijo Draco a Herms cuando el Bentley pasó por el Jardín Botánico-. Dudo que Tifanny se dedique a recorrer los restaurantes de la ciudad para intentar encontramos.

-¡Qué listo! -dijo ella burlonamente-. Pero seguramente no habrás ignorado el entusiasmo que ponía Tifanny cuando estaba contigo.

-Pero tú sabes que yo no aliento nada de lo que supuestamente quiere de mí.

-Querido Draco, ¿no te das cuenta de que eso no es necesario?

-Pareces una esposa celosa.

-Bueno, por supuesto.

Él la miró y luego dijo:

-No bromees...

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Una debe desarrollar cierto de sentido del humor en estos casos.

-Podría darte un azote.

-Hazlo y verás mi venganza.

Él se rió provocativamente.

-Valdrá la pena.

-Creo que deberías prestar atención a la carretera.

El restaurante estaba situado en un bloque de tiendas en el paseo principal de Double Bay. El ambiente era auténticamente griego, y enseguida se hizo evidente que James no sólo era un cliente privilegiado, sino amigo personal del dueño.

Herms no quiso tomar café y prefirió una taza de té, acompañada de unas pastas que habían servido.

James tenía un gran sentido del humor y Herms se rió mucho con él

Cuando se despidieron eran las doce de la noche

Y la una de la madrugada cuando Herms se deslizó entre las sábanas y Draco extendió la mano para apagar la luz.


	10. Chapter 10

7

**CAPÍTULO 9**

MALFOY-GRANGER apoyaba económicamente a varias organizaciones caritativas y aquella noche tenían una cena anual en un lujoso hotel.

Se trataba de un evento importante desde el punto de vista social, y por lo tanto la asistencia era concurrida.

La alta costura destacaba entre las mujeres de la alta sociedad, y Herms pensó que con aquellas joyas se podría haber alimentado a un país entero del Tercer Mundo

Los hombres eran más discretos. Llevaban esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y una pajarita negra. Claro que el traje solía ser de Armani, o de Zegna, los zapatos hechos a mano y la camisa de algodón puro y caro.

Herms había elegido un vestido sin tirantes en una seda de muchos colores que imitaba el colorido de la primavera. Por detrás, tenía un gran escote, y en el cuello llevaba un fular a juego.

Había decidido llevar el pelo suelto, y el estilo poco formal de su peinado embellecía sus facciones.

La gente llegaba entre las seis y las siete. Charlaba con los asistentes y tomaba una copa mientras esperaba la hora de la cena.

A las siete abrían el comedor.

-¿Una copa de champán?

-Zumo de naranja, por favor -le dijo Herms al camarero que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas. Se sirvió la copa y miró a Draco, que la estaba observando con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Necesitas estar lúcida? -le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

John, Monique y Tifanny se sentarían a la misma mesa, con otros cinco invitados más.

-Siempre te leo la mente, querida -se burló él.

Ella se asombró al oír aquel tratamiento afectivo dicho en español. ¿Se daría cuenta Dracode que el uso de la lengua a ella la hacía estremecer?

Herms disimuló aquel desconcierto al ver que Draco saludaba a un hombre de negocios. Ella por su parte, se puso a conversar con la esposa durante unos minutos, hasta que Draco le dijo que debían ir a la mesa reservada para ellos.

Malfoy - Granger era uno de los patrocinadores del evento. El director de la obra de caridad estaba ya en la mesa, con su esposa, un dignatario, su mujer y su hijo.

Los cinco minutos antes de la cena eran un momento crucial, que centraba toda la atención de los invitados hacia aquellos que acababan de llegar. John, Monique y Tifanny hicieron su aparición en ese momento. Intercambiaron besos en el aire, como de costumbre, y el toque en la mano, como era de prever.

«Perfecto», pensó Herms. Monique lo había logrado nuevamente: que fueran los últimos en llegar y que todos notaran su presencia, dedicándoles saludos desde todas las mesas, llamando la atención del salón entero.

Cuando los camareros distribuyeron el primero de los tres platos, el animador agradeció a los invitados su asistencia y habló del programa de aquella velada.

Sonó la música de fondo. Herms tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer unas deliciosas gambas y un cóctel de mariscos.

Alguien había puesto a Tifanny al lado de Draco. ¿Habría sido Monique quien lo había sugerido? El hijo del dignatario estaba a la derecha de Herms.

Durante el primer plato, Tifanny puso la mano en el muslo de DRaco. Podría haber sido casual, pero Herms lo dudaba.

-Una velada muy agradable -dijo el hijo del dignatario.

No era un comienzo de conversación muy interesante, pero al menos le serviría de distracción.

-Una mezcla interesante. Una cantante profesional y un desfile de modelos -continuó su compañero de mesa.

-Y los discursos de siempre.

El muchacho le sonrió.

-Vas a muchos sitios como éste, ¿verdad?

-Sí -sonrió ella.

-¿Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de decirte que estás encantadora?

-Gracias -le dijo ella mirándolo.

Les cambiaron los platos, y Herms sonrió a Draco cuando él llenó su copa de agua. La miró con ojos enigmáticos. Entonces, ella le apretó suavemente el muslo derecho.

-Gracias, querido -le dijo.

-Es un placer.

Ella lo miró desafiante.

El organizador anunció que habría un número de dos canciones interpretado por una cantante invitada. Herms escuchó con atención.

Sirvieron el segundo plato: pollo Kiev, patatas pequeñas redondas y verduras frescas.

-Una comida estupenda -comentó el hijo del dignatario.

Herms intentó no poner atención en las uñas de Tifanny posadas en el brazo de Draco.

La cantante interpretó otra canción, a lo que siguió el postre. Luego, el director de la organización caritativa subió al podio.

En ese momento, Tifanny se puso en pie y desapareció discretamente yendo hacia un lado del escenario.

Mientras el organizador anunciaba el desfile de modelos sirvieron el café. Aparecieron tres modelos masculinos y tres modelos femeninos en la pasarela, mostrando modelos de diseñadores famosos de Londres, con una gran variedad de estilos que iban desde ropa apropiada para profesionales, a ropa de fiesta.

-Es impresionante, ¿no crees? -comentó el hijo del dignatario.

Herms siguió la vista del hombre y descubrió que su atención estaba puesta en Tifanny, que desfilaba por la pasarela.

-Sí -contestó.

Era cierto. Su hermanastra tenía todas las cualidades esenciales para ser una modelo de éxito: el cuerpo, la altura, la cara.

La mayoría de los hombres se quedaron extasiados. En cambio las mujeres parecían reconocer la artificialidad debajo de aquellas exquisitas facciones, de aquella imagen perfecta.

Tifanny participó varias veces, sonriendo con serenidad y estudiado gesto.

Aunque a medida que el desfile fue pasando, se hizo evidente que Tifanny dedicaba su desfile a una sola mesa, a un solo hombre, al que le dedicaba una sonrisa muy seductora.

Herms se fue poniendo cada vez más tensa, y se sintió impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada frente a aquella situación. Excepto sonreír.

Draco, ¡maldito sea!, se interesó en cada modelo y cada prenda. Había ropa deportiva y de ocio, que incluía trajes de baño, bikinis y bodys muy escotados. Tifanny estaba deslumbrante con un bikini minúsculo, y sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba.

Herms sintió ganas de matarla, pero tuvo que controlarse. No debía demostrar su disgusto a Tifanny por su comportamiento provocativo, porque ella lo habría interpretado como una victoria, y se negaba a darle esa satisfacción a su hermanastra.

La ropa de fiesta le dio otra oportunidad a Tifanny de deslumbrar. Apareció con un vestido con la espalda descubierta y sin tirantes, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Al final aparecieron todos los modelos participantes en el escenario para dar una última vuelta a la pasarela.

-¿Estás mirando algo en especial? -le preguntó Draco.

-El modelo moreno y alto -respondió Herms con una sonrisa deliberada, y se dio cuenta de que Draco la miraba con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-Te refieres a la ropa que lleva, claro.

Herms abrió los ojos asombrada, y lo miró maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto. Aunque realmente está impresionante en traje de baño.

-¿Te estás vengando?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Draco? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya me entiendes.

-¿De verdad?

-Podemos dejar la conversación y continuarla en privado.

-¿No crees que nos mirarían mal Si nos vamos?

-Pero a cambio conseguiría llevarte a casa –se llevó la mano de Herms a los labios y la besó-. Soy muy afortunado -luego besó todos sus dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos antes de dejar las manos descansando encima de la mesa.

Ella sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo. En cambio Draco no había cambiado la expresión excepto que tenía una sonrisa algo malévola, y que estaba acariciando con el pulgar la muñeca de ella.

-Eso sería como un premio de consolación.

-No, sería el primer premio.

Ella deseaba desesperadamente que fuera verdad todo lo que decía él, pero sabía muy bien que sólo era parte del juego.

-¡Ah! -exclamó ella con cinismo-. Dices cosas muy dulces.

-Gracias -dijo él en español.

Los camareros sirvieron otra ronda de café mientras los invitados se movían de una mesa a otra, deteniéndose a conversar con amigos mientras se marchaban lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio.

-He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía -le dijo el hijo del dignatario.

-Gracias -murmuró ella y sonrió deslumbrantemente al ver que Tifanny se acercaba a ellos.

-Algunos vamos ir a una discoteca -dijo Tifanny y miró a Draco antes de tocarle el hombro-. ¿Por qué no venís?

Herms no se había dado cuenta de que había contenido el aliento hasta que Draco contestó:

-En otra ocasión.

-Debemos quedar para almorzar, Hermione –dijo Monique cuando fue a despedirse y desearles buenas noches-. Ya te llamaré.

Herms sintió un cierto cargo de conciencia por desear rechazar aquella invitación. No era muy habitual que su madrastra sugiriera la idea de quedar para almorzar a solas con ella.

-Llámame -dijo Herms por fin.

Pasó una media hora hasta que llegaron al coche y otros treinta minutos hasta que él lo dejó en el garaje.

-Una asistencia récord -comentó Draco cuando entraron en la casa-. El comité estará contento.

-Sí.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada.

-Estoy decepcionada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Draco mientras volvía a poner la alarma de seguridad.

-Es que me moría por ir a la discoteca.

Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella. La miró desafiante mientras ponía una mano debajo de su pelo y sujetaba su cabeza por la nuca.

-¿De verdad?

DRaco estaba demasiado cerca. Su perfume embriagaba su sentido del olfato y se mezclaba con su particular fragancia de hombre, aquella fragancia que sólo tenía él.

-Sí. Podría haber sido muy divertido ver a Tifanny intentando seducirte -ella alzó una mano y pasó los dedos por la solapa de su traje.

-Estás sacando las uñas.

-Y yo que creía que estaba siendo muy sutil...

-¿Quieres que hagamos un debate sobre el comportamiento de Tifanny?

Ella lo miró con rabia y le dijo:

-No creo que se pueda hablar de «debate».

-Es muy tarde para un partido de tenis. Además, probablemente ganaría -el aliento de Draco movió suavemente los mechones rizados que ella tenía cerca de la oreja-, Y ése no sería el objetivo del ejercicio.

Ella quería generar una reacción que le permitiera desahogar su indignación.

-Al menos me daría la satisfacción de golpear la pelota con una raqueta.

Él la miró.

-Se me ocurre otra manera más productiva de gastar toda esa energía.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, luego lo deslizó hacia abajo, lentamente por el cuello.

Herms sintió el insidioso calor que se extendía por sus venas. Y empezó a estremecerse al pensar en las caricias que llegarían.

-No juegas limpio -le dijo Herms.

Él bajó la cabeza y le acarició la parte de atrás de la oreja con los labios.

-No estoy jugando.

Herms cerró los ojos y absorbió la embriagadora sensación de sentirlo cerca. Draco la besó. Sus dedos se hundieron en su melena castaña y el beso se hizo más apasionado, intensificando el lento ardor de su excitación hasta que ésta amenazó con hacerla perder el control.

Su cuerpo se tensó contra el de él, anhelándolo, deseándolo tanto que apenas era consciente de los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca.

Lentamente, suavemente, él se echó hacia atrás y rompió el contacto con ella. Luego le puso un brazo debajo de las rodillas y atravesó el vestíbulo con ella en brazos para llevarla arriba.

-La cama es un lugar muy civilizado... -dijo Herms mientras le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua y se lo mordía suavemente.

Cuando llegaron a su suite, cerraron la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo menos civilizado, Herms? -preguntó él, bajándola.

Aquellas palabras evocaron una imágenes muy eróticas, y ella tuvo que controlar la excitación que produjeron en su cuerpo.

-Éste es un vestido muy caro. Me gustaría volver a usarlo -dijo ella, provocativamente.

Un brillo especial iluminó la mirada de Draco. Un brillo primitivo que le aceleró el latido de su corazón.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él puso la mano en la cremallera y la abrió, de manera que el vestido cayó en la alfombra. Fascinada, ella salió de la prenda. Draco tiró el vestido encima de una silla, sin dejar de mirar a Herms. Detuvo los ojos en sus pechos. Los acarició, jugó con los pezones, y luego deslizó lentamente los dedos debajo del elástico de sus braguitas y se las quitó.

Después, siguieron sus sandalias. Ella lo observó quitarse la chaqueta y echarla encima del galán de noche.

Luego Draco se quitó la pajarita, la camisa, los zapatos y calcetines. Sus pantalones aterrizaron encima de su chaqueta.

Entonces, él le tomó la cara y se la bajó para besarla. Con aquel beso Draco tomó posesión de ella y pareció exigirle rendición.

No se trataba de seducción. Era un hambre feroz la que la reclamaba, la necesidad de devorarla.

Ella no se defendió. No quería. Quiso cabalgar en la cima de su pasión, y dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones arrasadoras.

Se convirtió en un saqueo de la mente y el cuerpo, del de ella, y se rindió. Él la acarició y saboreó y succionó atormentándola de placer, hasta volverla loca.

Ella no ejercía control sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, ni sobre la convulsión en la que aquella tormenta de pasión desembocó. Y no se dio cuenta de los gemidos que aquella emoción expresó por su boca, mientras le rogaba a Draco que no parase.

Era una forma hermosa de morir, pensó Herms embriagada por aquellas sensaciones, mientras él la llevaba a la cama. Entonces no sintió más que el placer silencioso. Él la penetró, una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente, con un ritmo que los asomó al abismo de la satisfacción.

Después de hacer el amor, ella quedó tendida en la cama en un lío de sábanas, con las piernas entrelazadas a las de él, sin ganas de moverse.

No tenía fuerzas ni para alzar una mano, y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, porque abrirlos requería demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella gemía por dentro. ¡Cuánto gemía! Pero era de placer, no de dolor.

-No -sonrió ella-. Aunque no creo que esté lista para una segunda vez.

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hueco de la base del cuello, luego se deslizó hacia su boca.

-Relájate, querida -dijo él en español-. No es algo que pueda hacer tan pronto.

Ella lo sintió moverse, y las sábanas descender sobre su piel. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en los hombros de Draco. El paraíso no podía ser mejor que aquello.

Herms se despertó al sentir unos labios rozando sus mejillas. Se estiró y arqueó como una gata, contenta bajo las caricias de su amo.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Es tarde?

-Bastante tarde, querida.

Él se había vestido y afeitado, y si ella no se equivocaba, estaba listo para salir.

Ella sintió pena.

-Iba a ir contigo al aeropuerto -le dijo Herms.

-Pero te puedes relajar en el jaccuzzi, disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno y echar una hojeada al periódico antes de irte a la oficina.

-Debiste despertarme -protestó ella, viendo que él la miraba con picardía.

-Acabo de hacerlo -él le señaló una bandeja en la mesilla-. Y he traído zumo de naranja y café.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas. Lo miró con malicia.

-En ese caso, estás perdonado.

-Puedes localizarme en el móvil.

Ella lo miró. Draco se había puesto uno de los trajes de ejecutivo que tenía, y con aquel acto había dejado su papel de amante y había asumido la responsabilidad de su cargo y su papel de hombre de negocios. Seguramente su mente estaba en la primera de las reuniones a las que tenía que asistir.

Ella tomó el zumo de naranja y bebió. Agradeció aquel sabor fresco.

Le habría gustado despertarse temprano, hacer el amor con él, bañarse juntos en el jacuzzi y remolonear en el desayuno. Ahora tenía que conformarse con un dulce beso y verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

El beso fue más ardiente de lo que ella había esperado, pero menos de lo que había deseado.

Eran sólo cuatro días y tres noches. Muy poco tiempo. Él sé había marchado más tiempo otras veces. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tan profundamente su ausencia?

Terminó de beber el zumo de naranja, se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Media hora más tarde, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Marie.

-Buenos días. ¿Quiere desayunar dentro o en la terraza? -preguntó el ama de llaves con una sonrisa sincera.

-En la terraza -contestó Herms.

-¿Cereales y fruta, tostadas con café? ¿O prefiere algo caliente?

-Cereales, gracias. Yo lo llevaré -sacó un cuenco del armario de cocina, puso cereales, le agregó un plátano, sacó leche del frigorífico y atravesó el ventanal de cristal que daba a la terraza.

El sol estaba tibio, a pesar de que era temprano. Hubiera sido fácil olvidarse del trabajo aquel día, quedarse en casa y pasarse varias horas leyendo debajo de una sombrilla...


	11. Chapter 11

9

Capítulo 10

SERG me pidió que le recordase que llevara el Bentley esta mañana.

Herms alzó la vista del periódico y dejó la taza en el plato. Sonrió a Marie y preguntó:

-¿El XJ220 no?

-Le daría un ataque al corazón -respondió Marie escuetamente.

Herms se rió.

-No, no lo permitamos.

El poderoso coche deportivo era de Draco, pero era el orgullo de Serg. Él se encargaba de que estuviera siempre impecable, al igual que lo hacía con el Mercedes y el Bentley. Si el motor no sonaba como debía, se encargaba de que le hicieran una revisión mecánica. Durante los siguientes días el Mercedes estaría en el taller para que reparasen los arañazos y el faro de atrás.

Sonó el teléfono. Marie fue a contestar.

-Residencia de los Malfoy...

Unos segundos más tarde, Marie tapó el auricular y dijo:

-Es para usted, señora Granger.

Herms puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para atender la llamada.

-Monique, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, Hermione. He pensado que tal vez pudiéramos quedar para almorzar hoy. ¿Te viene bien?

La conversación frívola con su madrastra mientras picoteaban una ensalada no era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Debía de haber una razón para que la invitase a almorzar, y seguramente pronto la averiguaría.

-Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora y dónde nos veremos?

Monique nombró un restaurante exclusivo no muy lejos de las Torres de Malfoy-Granger.

-¿A las doce y media? ¿Te viene bien?

-Estupendo. Me alegro de que nos veamos -mintió ella.

En realidad no era una mentira absoluta. La vida estaba llena de experiencias interesantes, y su relación con Monique era una de ellas.

El tráfico era denso. Los conductores parecían más impacientes que nunca, y un accidente mantuvo retenidos a los coches en una intersección.

En consecuencia, Herms llegó tarde. Había un mensaje de su secretaria para avisarle de que se encontraba indispuesta y que no iría a la oficina, al menos por la mañana, y el correo privado no había llegado con la documentación prometida. No era un buen comienzo para aquel día, pensó, mientras hacía la primera de las llamadas.

A media mañana, le prometieron que enviarían la documentación por la tarde. Suponía la pérdida de varias horas, y si tenía que analizar las cifras, supervisarlas y cotejarlas para la reunión del día siguiente, tendría que trabajar hasta tarde, llevarse trabajo a casa o llegar a la oficina temprano por la mañana al día siguiente.

La hora del almuerzo con Monique se acercaba. De mala gana, suspiró y apagó el ordenador. Fue al aseo y se retocó el maquillaje.

Diez minutos más tarde, salió del edificio. Llegó al restaurante un minuto antes de lo acordado.

Herms siguió al maítre a la mesa de Monique y se sentó.

-Hermione...

-Monique...

Como siempre hubo un intercambio de calidez y afecto artificial. Después de diez años, Herms se había resignado a ello. Jamás cambiaría.

Monique estaba perfectamente arreglada, como era de costumbre, con los accesorios conjuntados perfectamente con la ropa: Un bolso de Chanel, zapatos de Magli, y unas cuantas joyas caras. Tenía gusto, pero no era ostentosa.

-Tifanny vendrá a almorzar con nosotras. Espero que no te importe.

«¡Estupendo!», pensó Herms con ironía.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió con cortesía y pidió agua mineral al camarero.

- Tifanny dijo que seguramente agradecerías la compañía y el apoyo de la familia ahora que Draco está fuera.

Herms lo dudaba. A la única persona que tenía en cuenta Tifanny era a sí misma.

-¡Qué considerada!

-El banquete de ayer fue muy agradable.

Se trataba de una conversación que no la comprometía a nada.

-El menú estaba muy bien presentado. Y el desfile de modelos estuvo magnífico -comentó Herms.

-¿Pedimos el primer plato? Tifanny tal vez llegue tarde.

Tifanny jamás llegaba puntual. Herms decidió tomar aguacate con mango sobre un lecho de lechuga. Después de pedirlo al camarero tomó un sorbo de agua mineral.

-He convencido a John de que se tome vacaciones -empezó a decir Monique mientras esperaban el primer plato.

-¡Qué buena idea! ¿Cuándo?

-El mes que viene. Haremos un crucero. Lo tomaremos en Nueva York.

El crucero sería relajante para su padre, y supondría una oportunidad de relaciones sociales para Monique.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeáis estar fuera?

-Casi tres semanas, incluyendo los vuelos y las paradas.

-Será un buen descanso para ambos.

Su padre se lo merecía. Su dedicación a Malfoy- granger sobrepasaba bastante el horario de nueve a cinco de la tarde.

Llegaron los primeros platos. Estaban esperando el segundo plato cuando llegó Tifanny envuelta en un halo de perfume.

-El desfile duró más de lo previsto -dijo mientras se hundía en una silla frente a su madre.

Aparecieron dos camareros solícitos mientras ella elegía el menú. En cuanto éstos se alejaron, dijo a Herms:

-¿Qué tal te arreglas sin DRaco?

La tentación de decirle alguna mentira fue muy fuerte.

-Bastante mal.

Tifanny achicó los ojos.

-Si estabas... tan desesperada -dijo con énfasis-. Podrías haberlo acompañado.

Herms decidió seguir.

-No es fácil organizar un tiempo para pasarlo juntos fuera.

Tifanny levantó la copa de agua y dijo:

-¿De verdad, querida? ¿Por qué? -dejó la copa-. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un trabajo para distraerte, y que la compañía te paga un alto salario por un servicio que considera superfluo.

Era un golpe demasiado bajo. Y no quería pelearse con Tifanny en presencia de Monique.

-Mis calificaciones merecen ese trabajo y el salario que cobro. No te olvides que salí elegida entre veinte personas que se presentaron al puesto.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de justificar nada, pero se había sentido demasiado molesta.

-En su momento, John dejó bien claro que la elección se hacía basándose en la eficiencia y los resultados-agregó.

-¿Quieres que me crea que no hubo ninguna influencia por su parte?

Era hora de dejar aquel tema.

-La junta directiva jamás aprobaría malgastar el dinero en un puesto ficticio -la miró disimulando la furia.

Deseaba levantarse y marcharse, pero las normas de cortesía se lo impedían. Y debía esperar al postre y el café.

La comida había estado soberbia, pero ella había perdido el apetito, y empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto terminó el café, sacó la tarjeta de crédito del bolso.

-Deja eso, Hermione -insistió Monique-. Yo te he invitado.

-Gracias. ¿Me disculpáis? Tengo una reunión a las dos.

Tifanny alzó una ceja.

-¡Qué dedicación!

-Se trata de consideración -la corrigió Herms mientras se ponía de pie-. A una representante de una empresa cliente que es muy puntual.

Fue una frase que no estuvo mal como despedida y broche final.

Era una pena que Monique hubiera estado presente, pensó Herms mientras volvía a la oficina. En un cara a cara con Tifanny habría sido diferente.

Al volver encontró una rosa en un florero de cristal en su escritorio, junto a un sobre blanco.

Herms lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta.

«Te echo de menos. Draco», ponía.

Pero seguramente no la echaría tanto de menos como ella a él.

Olió la fragancia de la rosa.

Mañana volvería a casa. Consultaría con Marie y organizaría una cena especial para dos. Con velas, vino, música suave, y después...

Oyó el sonido del teléfono interno, lo que la devolvió a la realidad.

Se inclinó encima del escritorio y apretó el botón.

-Michelle Bouchet la está esperando en Recepción.

-Gracias, Halle. Dígale a Katherine que la haga pasar.

Herms colgó el receptor.

Miró el reloj y sonrió.

Le llevaría una hora al menos mirar los informes, y otra media hora meterlos en el ordenador.

Tenía dos opciones. Llevarse el trabajo a casa o quedarse trabajando en la oficina.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que marcharse corriendo a su casa? Además, las palabras hirientes de Tifanny le habían dejado huella. Seguiría demostrando su valía en la compañía.

Tomó la decisión de quedarse y llamó a Marie para decirle que llegaría tarde. Luego, pidió que le llevaran un café con dos comprimidos para el dolor de cabeza. Y se puso a trabajar.

Eran casi las siete cuando Herms apagó el ordenador. Tenía frente a sí las hojas impresas. Se sentía satisfecha de su trabajo y de saber que la junta agradecería poder contar con su análisis de los datos.

Recogió su bolso y se marchó de la oficina. Saludó al vigilante de seguridad del edificio y se dirigió al aparcamiento subterráneo.

Nadaría en la piscina, pensó mientras el ascensor bajaba en silencio al aparcamiento. Luego, se daría una ducha caliente. Tomaría un plato de ensalada de pollo y miraría televisión. Después, se iría a leer a la cama.

El ascensor paró. Herms salió en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Quedaban coches en el aparcamiento aún. Debían de ser de ejecutivos que estarían en reuniones que se habían prolongado más de lo previsto. Aquella actitud de dedicación a la empresa por parte de los altos cargos, ¿sería dedicación? ¿O codicia? Tal vez fuera codicia, pensó Herms mientras se dirigía al Bentley.

Desactivó el sistema de alarma y apretó el mecanismo que abría el coche.

-Despacio, señorita -le ordenó una voz masculina.

Ella sintió algo duro contra sus costillas en el mismo instante en que sintió que una mano le agarraba el brazo.

-No grite, no se resista, y no le haré daño.

-Tome mi bolso -le dijo ella con serenidad, aunque el corazón se le salía por la boca-. Tome el coche.

La puerta de atrás se abrió.

-Entre -le dijo el hombre.

¿La iría a secuestrar?

-No.

-Oiga, cariño... -le susurró la voz fríamente contra su oído-. No queremos más que unas fotos.

-¿Queremos? -repitió ella.

O sea que había más de una persona. Eso limitaba sus posibilidades de escapar.

-Puede cooperar y hacérnoslo fácil, o puede resistirse y que le hagamos daño.

Las manos la empujaron al asiento de atrás del coche. Ella gimió cuando el hombre se echó encima de ella.

-¡Quítese de encima!

Las manos encontraron la blusa y la abrieron.

Herms se defendió como un gato salvaje, y gritó cuando el hombre le sujetó las muñecas fuertemente. La desesperación se apoderó de ella cuando el desconocido le soltó el sujetador. El hombre intentó besarla, pero ella torció la cabeza y se lo impidió.

Herms no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse. De pronto, sintió que el hombre le rozaba los labios con sus dientes, y en ese momento la deslumbró la luz de un flash de una cámara de fotos. Ella emitió una queja de disgusto y repugnancia hacia él y se revolvió. Cuando el asaltante le soltó las manos, ella alcanzó la cabeza del desconocido y le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y en el cuello.

-¡Tú, zorra!

El hombre volvió a bajar la boca, aquella vez hacia sus pechos, y se los mordió fuertemente. Aquello le dolió terriblemente, pero la rabia y la desesperación le dieron la fuerza suficiente para alzar una rodilla y golpearlo entre las piernas. El certero golpe arrancó un gemido de dolor al desconocido y una retahíla de epítetos contra ella.

Entonces, Herms oyó que se abría la puerta del coche del lado contrario, y que dos manos arrastraban a su asaltante fuera del coche.

-Venga. Vayámonos de aquí. Ya hemos conseguido lo que quería.

-¡Maldita gata salvaje! ¡Voy a atraparla!

-Te han dicho que la asustases un poco. Nada más, ¿recuerdas?

La puerta del coche se cerró y Herms apretó el mecanismo que cerraba el coche con llave.

Luego, se puso al volante. Las llaves. ¿Dónde estaban sus llaves? ¡OH, Dios! Probablemente estaban en la puerta todavía.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo. Ella los vio meterse en una furgoneta, y después de oír el ruido del motor los vio huir deprisa hacia la salida.

Hasta que no se fueron, no se atrevió a bajar la ventanilla del coche y agarrar las llaves.

Todavía tenía la blusa abierta. Se la cerró todo lo que pudo. Estaba temblando, tanto que tuvo que girar dos veces la llave del coche para ponerlo en marcha.

Una vez en la calle, Herms se concentró en el tráfico. Por una vez, se alegró de que hubiera tantos coches, autobuses, ruido, gente... la hacían sentirse a salvo.

Cuando llegó a casa, agradeció las medidas de seguridad. Marie y Serg estarían en su casa, y no quería alarmarlos.

Subió las escaleras y fue directamente a su dormitorio. Se quitó toda la ropa: la falda, la blusa estropeada, la ropa interior. Las apartó para tirarlas a la basura. No quería volver a verlas.

Luego fue al cuarto de baño del dormitorio y abrió la ducha. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado debajo de la ducha. Sólo sabía que se había frotado dos veces cada centímetro de su piel, y que se había puesto champú tres veces. Luego, se había quedado quieta y había dejado que le cayera el agua como una cascada.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué lo habrían hecho? Las preguntas no dejaban de atormentarla. Fotos... ¿Sería un chantaje? La idea parecía ridícula. ¿Quién iba a querer amenazarla? ¿Qué ganarían con ello?

Entonces, recordó las palabras que había dicho el cómplice de aquel hombre:

«Te dijeron que la asustases un poco. Nada más. ¿Recuerdas?».

¿Quién podría querer asustarla, pero no hacerle daño? ¿Quién les había dicho que no se atrevieran a hacerle daño?

Herms agitó la cabeza como queriendo aclararse.

Unas fotos tomadas a propósito...

¿Podría tratarse de Tifanny? ¿Podría haber llegado a esos extremos? No podía ser.

Herms cerró el grifo. Sintió pánico al presentir la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

-¿Herms?

Era Draco.

Pero no podía estar de vuelta. No regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Desesperada, extendió una mano hacia una toalla.

Entonces lo vio.

Era Draco, que la miraba con sus ojos grises, y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Has llegado antes... -murmuró ella.

Herms estaba pálida, temblorosa, se sentía débil.

El se quedó en silencio, un silencio tenso que casi daba miedo.

Cuando Draco habló por fin, lo hizo en un tono frío y sereno, que helaba la sangre.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Draco sin preámbulos.

¿Era tan transparente ella que con sólo mirarla ya sabía que le pasaba algo?, se preguntó Herms.

Herms se sujetó la toalla y fijó la vista en el impecable nudo de su corbata.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-El viaje no tiene importancia. Dime qué pasó -dijo él con tensión en la voz.

-Me quedé en la oficina para trabajar con un informe...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso si podrías haberte traído el disquete a casa?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tragó saliva y vio que él se daba cuenta de ello.

-Unos hombres se metieron en el aparcamiento, a pesar de las medidas de seguridad.

-¿Te han hecho daño? -preguntó él, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella alzó una mano y luego la dejó caer.

-Sólo unos rasguños.

Draco se los había visto, evidentemente.

-Tranquila, Herms -le dijo él suavemente. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano-. Cuéntame todo desde el principio. Y no te olvides de ningún detalle.

La furia de Draco era evidente, y ella sintió miedo. No por ella, sino por lo que podría pasar si esa rabia salía fuera.

-Abrí la puerta del coche... Entonces alguien me sujetó por detrás, me empujó al coche y me metió en el asiento de atrás.

-Sigue... -dijo él severamente.

-Luego se me echó encima...

-¿Te tocó? -preguntó él con gesto tenso.

Ella tembló al recordar aquellos dedos sujetándole las muñecas mientras le abría la blusa.

-No del modo en que piensas.

Los ojos de Draco endurecieron la mirada.

-¿Llamaste a la policía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No robaron nada. El coche no sufrió daños. Y a mí no me atacaron.

Draco le puso las manos en los hombros y luego las deslizó por sus brazos.

-La palabra «atacar» tiene muchos significados -dijo él, y siguió acariciándole los brazos.

Ella sintió pánico cuando Draco le tocó las muñecas. Él se las examinó y luego se las llevó a los labios y las besó.

Después, le bajó la toalla. Ella sintió miedo, porque sabía que él le vería la parte enrojecida de sus pechos.

Draco se puso furioso y apretó las manos en forma de puños.

Ella recordó que muchas veces había querido que él perdiera el control, pero no de aquel modo.

-Lo arañé bastante-explicó ella-. Y se echó atrás.

Había algo primitivo en la expresión de Draco que le daba miedo.

-Su propósito no era hacerme daño. Tenía un cómplice que llevaba una cámara de fotos.

Un brillo de depredador pareció alumbrar la mirada de Draco. Era una señal de la alerta.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltará.

Miró el teléfono del baño petrificada.

-Descuélgalo cuando yo levante el teléfono del dormitorio -le dijo Draco.

Ella hizo que lo que le ordenó. Lo observó atravesar la puerta del cuarto de baño y dirigirse al teléfono del dormitorio.

Ella descolgó el auricular.

-Herms Malfoy... -dijo ella.

-Hermione...

Herms sabía bien quién la llamaba, y apretó el auricular.

-Tifanny... -la saludó ella con cautela.

-Tengo en mi poder fotos que te muestran en una situación considerablemente embarazosa, mon enfant...

Herms se imaginó la sonrisa cruel de Tifanny al otro lado del teléfono, el tono de su voz la delataba.

-Mañana le enviarán copias a Draco por correo privado una hora después de que llegue. Las recibirá en cuanto llegue; junto con las fotos irá una ficha con los datos profesionales de Tony, un gigoló -hizo una pausa, y luego añadió con delicado énfasis—. También hay una lista de otros servicios que puede ofrecer y su precio.

Herms no podía creer que fuera el blanco de tanto odio.

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras, querida?

-Sin habla.

Se oyó una risotada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si me hubieras tomado en serio, no habría habido necesidad de llegar a esto... -dijo Tifanny.

Herms apretó el teléfono.

-No te sorprendas de que Tony te pida más dinero por peligrosidad. Recibió un rodillazo en sus partes, y unos cuantos rasguños.

-Las fotos lo valen. Demuestra que tienes un poco de inteligencia, y empieza a hacer las maletas -sugirió Tifanny con dulzura fingida.

-Draco...

-Sufrirá un shock con las pruebas.

-Sí.

Hubo un silencio espeso.

-Puedes darme las fotos y la ficha personalmente, Tifanny -dijo Draco con voz suave desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Si eres lista, estarás esperándome en la puerta de tu casa con ellas en la mano dentro de diez minutos. Después de lo cual, le explicarás a Monique y a John que has recibido una llamada urgente de tu agente que reclama tu presencia. Muy urgente -continuó él-. Que tienes que reservar un vuelo para mañana. Yo me ocuparé del billete de avión... Si te atreves a poner un pie en Londres otra vez, te denunciaré por ataque y extorsión. Y no se te ocurra hacer una llamada de advertencia a tu Tony. No hay ningún lugar donde no pueda encontrarlo. ¿Has comprendido?

Draco dejó el teléfono. Ella colgó también. Fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra cuando él estuvo a su lado nuevamente y la besó.

-Vuelvo enseguida -dijo Draco.

Y entonces se fue. Ella se quedó temblando. A los pocos minutos, oyó el motor del coche.

Herms se quitó la toalla y se puso un pijama de satén color marfil. Fue hacia la cama y levantó la colcha. Luego se sentó en la butaca frente al espejo del tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo.

Draco volvió a los veinte minutos. Ella lo miró.

-¿Dónde están las fotos? -ella apenas reconoció su propia voz. Apenas podía hablar.

-Las he destruido -dijo Draco suavemente.

-¿Las has visto? -preguntó ella.

-Sí -le dijo él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Ella no pudo reprimir el llanto.

-Supongo que eran...

-Una basura.

-¿Habrías creído...?

-No -él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo-. La intención era hacerte un chantaje con ellas -le dibujó los labios-. ¿Cuál era el precio, Herms?

-Yo. Que te dejara -dijo ella con sinceridad.

La mano de Draco le acarició el cuello.

-¿Y tú creías que yo iba a dejarte marchar?

-Tifanny contaba con ello.

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron hacia el botón de arriba del pijama y lo desabrochó, luego siguió con el otro. Y con el tercero y el último. Suavemente le quitó el satén.

Herms lo miró. Él estaba mirando las sombras rojas de sus pechos.

-Espero que el desgraciado ése de Tony haya cobrado bastante dinero, porque los médicos son caros.

Ella abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar y pasó los labios suavemente por los de él.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el poder que irradiaba de Draco, y cómo se extendía a su alrededor.

-Has vuelto antes... -susurró Herms-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería pasar otra noche sin ti -contestó él.

Ella dejó caer unas lágrimas. Sintió los dedos de Draco en el mentón, luego un beso suave en una mejilla, luego en la otra. En los párpados...

-No llores -dijo él.

Ella hubiera deseado decirle que lo amaba, pero se calló.

-Mañana nos vamos a Hawai -dijo Draco.

Ella iba a protestar y empezó a decir:

-La oficina...

-Pueden arreglárselas sin nosotros -le aseguró él mientras la abrazaba.

-El negocio con Gibson...

-John se ocupará de él.

-Draco...

-No digas nada -le ordenó él, la tumbó en la cama y la abrazó.

Ella sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al sentir la boca de Draco detrás de la oreja, cerca de la sien...

Se sentía segura, protegida. Por ahora eso le bastaba.

Herms extendió la mano hacia el nudo de su corbata, luego desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

-Necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Draco le colocó las almohadas y se puso en pie. Ella observó cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente.

Luego él se acostó a su lado. Se apoyó en un codo y miró sus ojos azules, su boca...

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

Herms pensó que tal vez sería mejor hablar al día siguiente. Esa noche, ella necesitaba sentirse segura en sus brazos, su cuerpo íntimamente unido al de él.

Ella alzó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Lo miró intensamente, hasta que él no aguantó más, se inclinó y la besó.

Recorrió con su boca centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar a su muñeca. Entonces le soltó la mano y se inclinó hacia su pecho para acariciarle las heridas con sus labios.

—Draco...

Él alzó la vista.

-Te necesito...-le dijo Herms.

Y vio en sus ojos la llama del deseo en su mirada.. Ella le rodeó el cuello, y su boca tembló bajo la de él.

La lengua de Draco invadió su boca y exploró todas sus partes, incluso las que Tony había dañado. Al besar la zona enrojecida, Draco se puso tenso y gruñó de rabia. Ella lo acarició para calmarlo.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor con reverencia. Ella hubiera gritado de felicidad.

Después, se durmió en sus brazos, con la cabeza descansando en el pecho de él.


	12. Chapter 12

6

**CAPÍTULO 11**

LA PLAYA de Waikiki era un paisaje maravilloso. El océano era azul oscuro, la arena blanca. Había hoteles y edificios de apartamentos alineados en la costa.

Aunque había playas en Australia que la igualaban. Mucha gente pensaba que la Costa Dorada de Queensland era comparable a Honolulú.

El clima era similar. Había muchas boutiques de diseño y muy variadas, pero era la gente de Hawai, su hospitalidad y amabilidad, lo que había fascinado a Herms.

No era su primera visita allí, ni sería la última, deseó Herms.

Draco había elegido el hotel Royal Hawaian, conocido por «el palacio rosa», debido a su exterior de color rosa. Originalmente, había sido una vivienda real y guardaba un cierto aura de lugar fuera del tiempo y tradicional, que lo hacía único en comparación con otros hoteles de la costa. Había lámparas de cristal en el vestíbulo, y una abundancia de lujosas alfombras orientales.

Herms se sentó en una silla y pidió una piña colada al camarero.

Cinco días de relajación habían obrado maravillas y habían restablecido su serenidad mental, pensó ella, mirando el mar. El sol había dorado su piel.

Por acuerdo tácito, habían evitado las atracciones típicas para turistas, y en cambio habían alquilado una limusina con conductor para que les diera una vuelta por la isla. Tampoco las compras habían sido una prioridad, aunque ella había visitado alguna de las boutiques y hecho algunas compras.

-¿Te apetece compartirlo?

Herms se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a Draco.

-¿Te refieres a mi piña colada?

-No, me refiero a tus pensamientos. Has estado muy pensativa estos días -le dijo él.

Herms miró a una mujer joven, de cuerpo proporcionado y curvas milagrosas que estaba tomando el sol en bikini.

-Sólo estaba observando la escena -dijo Herms -.Y pensando dónde me vas a llevar a cenar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

«Hambre de ti, sólo de ti», pensó ella.

¿Sería pecado que una mujer deseara tanto a un hombre? Lo quería tanto que había pasado a ser prácticamente el aire que respiraba.

-Sí, tengo hambre -ella frunció la nariz-. Debe de ser el aire de mar y el sol que me da hambre.

Él sonrió.

-Tú eliges... -le dijo él.

-Me gustaría ir a comer a algún sitio exótico, creo.

-Define «exótico».

-Luces suaves, música de ensueño, comida con una exquisita presentación... y... -ella hizo una pausa y lo miró con picardía-. Y camareros de traje negro, atractivos como estrellas de cine.

-¿Se te ocurre algún sitio en particular?

Ella se rió.

-Sí. Sería interesante descubrir si sigue trabajando allí un camarero en particular. ¡Era tan atractivo, que te hacía suspirar!

-¿Y él suspiraba por ti?

-Tanto como esa atractiva morena cuando te mira.

Herms no ignoraba que la chica le había echado el ojo mientras exponía su cuerpo perfecto.

Draco miró a la mujer en cuestión, luego volvió a mirar a Herms y le dijo.

-Es guapa.

-¿No tienes más que decir?

-Ella no es tú.

-Las palabras se dicen fácilmente -dijo ella después de un silencio.

-Bueno, siempre se dice que las acciones expresan más que las palabras -dijo él y la miró valientemente.

-Tal vez yo necesite palabras y hechos.

Él se inclinó y la miró.

-¿Una expresión verbal de amor?

Herms lo miró y dijo:

-Sólo si lo sientes.

Ella desvió la mirada y miró al horizonte en la distancia.

Tenía la sensación de que había estado esperando siglos aquel momento. Pero ahora que llegaba no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello. Le faltaba el aire.

-Mírame -le dijo él.

Era una orden suave pero firme. No podía ignorarla

La luz remarcaba las facciones del rostro de Draco.

Durante un segundo, ella pensó en las reuniones de la junta, en que Draco podía reducir a cualquier contrincante con una sola mirada de aquellos ojos grises, y dejarlo en ridículo con su firmeza y decisión.

-¿Te refieres al amor, Herms? -sonrió él con un brillo de pasión en los ojos, de deseo, de necesidad de ella-. No quiero pasar un día ni una noche sin ti a mi lado. Tú eres la risa y el sol -él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla-. Eres el calor, el amor... Todo.

Ella sintió un calor dentro de su cuerpo.

¡Necesitaba tanto que él la tocase!

Las palabras que habían estado prisioneras en su corazón durante tanto tiempo parecían dudar en salir al exterior. Herms tragó saliva y vio que él la miraba.

El sonrió.

-¿Es tan difícil ser recíproca? -le preguntó él.

Herms lo miró cuidadosamente. No había esperado encontrar vulnerabilidad en Draco. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos parecía tan indefenso... Y ella sabía que era la única a la que permitiría ser testigo de su debilidad.

-El primer día que entraste en una reunión de directivos -comenzó a decir ella serenamente-, sentí que eras un cliché viviente —sonrió—. No me acuerdo nada de lo que dije yo. Pero tus palabras, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, se quedaron grabadas en mi mente -ella le acarició la mejilla-. Cuando John te invitó a cenar, creo que supe cuáles eran las intenciones de mi padre. Tendría que haberme importado, pero no me importó -dijo ella.

Draco observó la mezcla de emociones que expresaban los ojos de Herms.

-Me enamoré de ti, no del hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy. Si no hubiera sentido eso, no habría aceptado casarme contigo.

-Pero dejaste que pensaran que nuestro matrimonio era una farsa -dijo él.

Los ojos de Herms se quedaron fijos en un punto.

-Monique me felicitó después de la boda –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Por haber conseguido un marido rico. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que casarme contigo era una competición, ni que Tifanny hubiera sido una contrincante.

Draco no disimuló la rabia en el fondo de sus ojos.

-¿Has creído que yo podía estar interesado en Tifanny?

-Todo parecía encajar... -reflexionó Herms -. Por otra parte, Monique es la esposa de John... Y yo no diría ni haría nada que pudiera oscurecer la felicidad de mi padre.

-Yo no comparto tu generosidad.

-Puedo permitirme ser generosa -dijo ella amablemente. Y era cierto.

La luz del día se estaba apagando. Las luces se estaban encendiendo en las mesas de las terrazas.

Una sonrisa suave hizo temblar la boca de Herms.

-¿Vas a darme de comer? -preguntó ella.

-Podemos pedir que nos traigan la comida a la habitación -le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-La comida es estupenda en el restaurante del Sheraton Waikiki.

El comedor estaba en uno de los últimos pisos, y ofrecía una vista panorámica desde todas las ventanas.

Herms lo miró picaramente.

-Podemos bailar un poco, quedamos de sobremesa con el café -opinó ella.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Ella se rió. Era un sonido alegre que expresaba su felicidad y daba a sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción.

-Con eso será suficiente, al menos durante algunas horas.

-¿Y después?

-Tenemos la noche.

-Suena interesante.

Herms reprimió la tentación de inclinarse y besarlo.

-Cuenta con ello.

Draco tiró de ella y la hizo ponerse de pie.

Luego juntos caminaron a la entrada principal y atravesaron el camino al hotel Sheraton Waiküd.

Era temprano, y había varias mesas vacías. Herms eligió una al lado de la ventana. Draco pidió champán.

La comida tenía una presentación magnífica y cada plato era una demostración de la maestría culinaria del chef.

-Parece un paisaje mágico... -dijo Herms mirando a los edificios altos iluminados que se alineaban dibujando la costa oscura, formando una curva hacia Diamond Head.

-Sí -dijo Draco

Pero Draco no estaba mirando las vistas.

Herms se sonrojó levemente cuando él estudió sus delicadas facciones.

-¿Bailamos? le dijo Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella se derritió en sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello.

La música y las luces eran suaves. Había una atmósfera que se prestaba a la ensoñación. Ella se apretó contra él mientras se movían juntos al compás de la música. Su cuerpo se preparaba y empezaba a sentir el calor de la anticipación de la pasión.

Sintió acelerarse el latido de su corazón; su sangre golpeando en sus venas; un fuego que empezaba a apoderarse de todas sus neuronas, de cada una de las células de su piel. Sintió la necesidad de algo más profundo y físico que el mero tacto entre ellos.

No obstante había un cierto placer en la demora del momento de marcharse de allí y volver a la suite, Era un modo de aumentar el deseo, y de volverla loca poco a poco.

La respiración de Draco susurró contra su oreja.

-Vayámonos de aquí -dijo él.

Ella alzó su cara y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Enseguida.

En cuanto volvieron a su mesa, apareció el camarero.

-¿Quieren café? ¿Un licor?

Draco dejó la decisión en manos de Herms. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y pidió un café con licor para terminar la cena.

Era tarde cuando llegaron a la habitación. Herms se quitó las sandalias de tacón. Luego, se dejó el pelo suelto.

Draco le sujetó los hombros, la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella sintió que la envolvía el calor haciéndola sentir viva. Gimió de placer cuando él deslizó la boca por su cuello, y luego siguió su camino hacia el escote del vestido.

Se quitaron la ropa prenda a prenda. Él le acarició los pechos con las manos y la boca. Ella gimió de placer. Entonces, Draco deslizó su boca para saborear la más íntima parte de su ser.

Ella sintió que aquello era la gloria, y disfrutó de aquellas caricias, contrayéndose cuando aumentaba el placer, hasta que éste fue tan intenso que se precipitó en aquel nirvana de goce y sensualidad.

Era tan erótico que todo su cuerpo se estremeció y su alma se llenó de emoción. Luego, se quedó echada, disfrutando de las caricias de los dedos de Draco sobre su piel.

Draco un movimiento sinuoso, ella se puso en pie y le dio un beso.

Ahora le tocaba a él y ella se tomó su tiempo arrancándole suspiros de placer. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó y él gimió bajo sus caricias.

Ella se sintió abrumada por aquel enorme poder que ejercía sobre él. Era una sensación embriagadora hacerlo llegar hasta aquel éxtasis, y ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en tumbarla y hacerla suya en medio de aquella desesperación.

Draco le hizo el amor con suavidad. Ella gimió al sentirlo dentro, se arqueó una y otra vez y se alzó levemente para recibir el empuje de su amor.

Más tarde, rodaron juntos por la cama. Draco la abrazó, le besó la sien y le acarició la espalda con movimientos de arriba abajo.

-Te amo -le dijo ella.

Se sentía satisfecha y en paz. Ya no la consumían pensamientos perturbadores, la dolorosa agonía de querer algo que no tenía.

Draco le deslizó una mano debajo de la barbilla y buscó su boca para darle un beso dulce y lento.

Después, ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Mmmm.. -murmuró ella adormecida-. ¿Quieres que me mueva?

-No -contestó él y le acarició el pelo.

Herms sonrió y le besó el cuello. Aquello era como estar en el paraíso.

-¿Qué opinas de los niños? -le preguntó ella.

-¿En general?

-De que tengamos bebés nuestros.

Los dedos de Draco se detuvieron:

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo?

Ella besó su cuello nuevamente.

-Debería ser una decisión mutua, ¿no crees?

- Herms... -dijo él en un gemido susurrante.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí o que no? -le preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto que sí. La idea de que estés embarazada es suficiente para...

Ella le acarició la mejilla. Y él la besó apasionadamente.

-Me gustaría seguir con mi trabajo de Malfoy-Granger. Tener cierta flexibilidad, un despacho en casa cuando esté embarazada y después... -se quedó pensativa-. Una vez que los niños estén en el colegio, me gustaría volver a la oficina, con horario a tiempo parcial -agregó, sabiendo que le gustaría estar en casa para saludar a los niños cuando llegaran y ocuparse de sus actividades extra-escolares.

Ella se quedó pensando e imaginó un niño pequeño rubio, una niña castaña... Juegos con la pelota, lecciones de natación, ballet, música, gimnasia... Deberes. Paseos por el parque, picnics en la playa. Risas. Familia. Y Draco, ¡Dios Santo! ¡Con Draco a su lado siempre!, pensó.

—Te amo — Herms repitió serenamente.

Draco la besó apasionadamente, luego se giró hasta que ella estuvo debajo de él.

-Tú eres mi vida -le dijo él y la volvió a besar.

Ella suspiró satisfecha cuando él se empezó a mover, y le rodeó el cuello.

Era algo mágico, pensó ella más tarde mientras estaba acurrucada contra él. Magia... La unión de dos cuerpos y dos almas, en una exploración mutua de placer y amor. Siempre presente el amor...

FIN

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGRGAR LA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITES...


End file.
